Der erste Tag
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Ein neuer Anfang ist immer etwas ganz besonderes. Unbestritten! Vor allem dann, wenn es sich um den ersten Tag in einer neuen Schule handelt. Alle sind aufgeregt! Egal ob Groß oder Klein. Natürlich geht es auch den jungen Zauberern und Hexen, die mit der roten Dampflok das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fahren nicht anders. Eine von ihnen dürfen wir an diesem ganz speziellen Tag begleiten
1. Chapter 1

Salve zusammen!

Da sind sie wieder, die verrückten Granger-Snapes und all die anderen vertrauten Bewohnerinnen und Bewohner Hogwarts. Mit sommerlichem Gemüte und in alter Frische, mit unglaublichem Tatendrang und großen Hoffnungen - aber leider auch mit reichlich Sorgen diverser Art, betreten sie erneut die Bühne einer kurzen Fanfiction Geschichte.

Ach ja, großer Merlin! Es ist auch wahrlich nicht leicht jung und klug und hübsch zu sein, ehrlich! Wir erinnern uns, damals vor unzähligen Jahren… (oh, verflixt ich war zwar mal jung, aber niemals klug und hübsch… hm… na ja… aber ich habe wenigstens Phantasie!)

Nun, wie auch immer! Wie wir erfahren, ist es ebenfalls nicht leicht Mutter und Vater von jungen, klugen und hübschen Kindern zu sein! Wir haben selbstredend tiefstes Mitleid mit diesen speziellen Erziehungsberechtigten, aber es nützt leider auch nichts, da müssen die Dame und der Herr Professor jetzt durch. Selber schuld oder besser gesagt: Hermines Schuld! Wie immer!

Ich wünsche – hoffentlich – gute Unterhaltung und wenn nicht… nun ja, dann verzeiht und streicht das mit der Phantasie!

BG sendet Euch allen

Efraimstochter

Prolog - Häuserfragen

Ein leises, zaghaftes Klopfen ließ Hogwarts brandneue Direktorin erstaunt aufblicken, „Ja, bitte."

Hermine Granger hatte an diesem wunderschönen Frühsommertag bereits diverse Korrespondenzen abgearbeitet, etliche Gespräche mit den neuen und alten Lehrkräften und ihrem Assistenten Wilbur Honeytree geführt und daraufhin eine ellenlange Liste der noch dringend vor den Ferien zu erledigenden Dinge fertig gestellt, die sie gerade per Hauseulendienst an Minerva senden wollte, damit sie diese ergänzen oder korrigieren könnte.

„Mum?", Eileen steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür, „hast Du Zeit?"

„Aber sicher, komm doch herein", überrascht betrachtete sie ihre älteste Tochter. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Eileen sie bisher hier besucht hatte, daher legte sie auch sogleich Schreibfeder und Pergament beiseite, streichelte mal schnell über das glänzende rotbraune Federkleid der kleinen hübschen Eule, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch saß und auf ihren Auftrag wartete und schob den Stuhl nach hinten „ich muss noch eine Aufstellung an Tante Minerva schicken und dann wollte ich sowieso eine Pause machen. Der Tag ist eigentlich viel zu schade zum Arbeiten!", sie seufzte und besah sich den großen Stapel an unerledigten Anfragen, Aufträgen und Aufgaben, „Na ja, wenigstens sollte Zeit für einen Tee sein!", sie schaute Eileen lächelnd an, „Oder willst Du lieber einen Kakao?"

Eileen schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und schlenderte etwas unentschlossen durch den Raum. Streichelte ebenfalls den Kopf der kleinen Eule, die seit einigen Jahren der etwas eigenwillige, aber sehr gewissenhafte Postbote der Granger-Snapes war1 und auf den schönen Namen Amber hörte. Sie betrachtete danach eingehend die flirrenden und sirrenden Instrumente, die noch aus Zeiten Dumbledores hier standen, unterhielt sich kurz mit einigen der Portraits, nickte anderen freundlich zu und blieb schließlich vor dem Regal stehen, auf dem viele historische Artefakte, wie Godric Gryffindors Schwert und auch der Sprechende Hut lagen.

Ihre Mutter beobachtete sie, während sie schnell die wenigen Zeilen für Minerva schrieb und Amber an den Fuß band, dabei aus den Augenwinkeln sehr genau, irgendetwas lag Eileen schon länger auf der Seele, sie fragte sich nur, was.

Bei Sera, ihrer mittleren Tochter hätte sie das Problem schon längst gewusst, sie konnte einfach nichts für sich behalten, trug ihr Herz stets auf der Zunge und man konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Severus behauptete manchmal, dass dieses Kind absolut nichts von ihm mitbekommen hätte, was aber aus seiner Sicht nicht gerade ein Nachteil sei und Hermine gab gerne zu, dass Sera nicht nur ihren Charakter sondern auch unübersehbar ihr Äußeres geerbt hatte – außer natürlich den Hang zu unzähligen Dummheiten aus Übermut und Neugierde, versteht sich!

Eileen starrte mit gefurchter Stirn den Sprechenden Hut an und strich etwas versonnen über ihr Kleid, es war aus Leinen und in einem hellen Blau gehalten und stand ihr, wie alles was sie trug, ausgezeichnet.

Nachdem Amber mit energischem „Schuhu!" aus dem Fenster enteilt war, bestellte Hermine trotzdem Tee und Gebäck und nahm dann auf dem dunkelroten Ledersofa Platz, das bis vor wenigen Tagen noch in ihrem Büro in Edinburgh gestanden hatte. Eileen seufzte schließlich leise auf und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter auf die Couch.

„Und wie war Dein Tag?", eröffnete Hermine das Gespräch.

„Gut", antwortete Eileen wie immer etwas einsilbig. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich zwei Kinder der gleichen Eltern sein konnten, nicht nur im Aussehen, sondern vor allem im Wesen.

Seras Mund stand selten still, sie dachte im Reden und ließ alle an ihren Gedanken und Ideen teilhaben. Ein Glück, dass ihre Überlegungen meist ziemlich interessant und klug waren. Trotzdem zerrte ihre Art schon des Öfteren an den Nerven ihrer Umgebung.

Eileen hingegen überlegte dreimal, bevor sie ihre Gedanken in wohlgesetzten Worten mitteilte. Dass sie dabei bewusst wenig von ihren Emotionen preisgab, war für viele schwierig zu verstehen, sie wirkte dadurch ein wenig kühl und unnahbar. Das war sie aber ganz und gar nicht, Hermine kannte ihre Älteste genau und wusste, dass unter dieser beherrschten Fassade ein weiches, empfindsames und aufrichtiges Herz steckte, das sich stets zuerst um ihre Familie und Freunde sorgte und das Eileen still und meist im Verborgenen die richtigen Dinge zur rechten Zeit tun ließ.

Lillian, das Nesthäkchen der Familie war wiederum sowohl in Aussehen und Art anders. Sie war die Unbekümmerte, Sorglose in der Familie, immerhin konnte man locker auf zwei große Schwestern und einen mächtigen und gefürchteten Dad zurückgreifen, das machte gelassen. Lillian war stiller als Sera, aber lebhafter und offener als Eileen, hatte eine gewinnende und anziehende Art und wickelte alle und jeden schneller um den Finger als man auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um mit ihr zu schimpfen.

Sehr überraschend, aber einen echten Segen fanden es Severus und Hermine, dass sich alle ihre Töchter trotz ihrer Unterschiedlichkeit so gut verstanden. Sera genügte ein Blick und fasste das in Worte, was Eileen oder Lillian gerade dachten, sie wusste aber auch instinktiv, wann es besser war zu verschwinden oder endlich mal den Mund zu halten oder wann sie mit ihren Erzählungen, Berichten und Gedanken bei ihrer großen oder bei ihrer kleinen Schwester ein offenes Ohr finden konnte.

Lillian ruhte sich angenehmerweise nur sehr selten auf ihrer Position als kleine Schwester aus und bewunderte ihre älteren Geschwister ganz offensichtlich. Eileen hatte ein sehr großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein und hatte schon mit ihren wenigen Lebensjahren eine gewisse Weisheit und Umsicht. Auf sie und ihr Wort hörten alle. Sera war dagegen der Kitt der die drei mit ihrer mütterlichen Art mühelos verband. Die Granger-Snape-Mädchen waren eine eingeschworene Bande die sich zwar regelmäßig heftig stritten und wilde Diskussionen lieferten, aber wenn es darauf ankam, wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen hielten.

Dass sie alle ausgesprochen hübsch, wohlerzogen und mehr als klug waren, machte die ganze Sache noch einfacher. Ja, sie hatten mit ihren Mädchen wirklich großes Glück gehabt.

Hermine legte behutsam ihren Arm um Eileen und diese ließ sofort ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter sinken und atmete tief durch. So saßen sie eine kleine Weile schweigend da, bis Eileen leise fragte: „Mum, trifft der Sprechende Hut immer die richtigen Entscheidungen?"

Aha, das war es also. Nun, das war ja eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen. Seitdem der Brief von Hogwarts vor einem halben Jahr angekommen war, und die erste Freude und die frohen Erwartungen vergangen waren, war Eileen vielleicht noch etwas stiller geworden als eh schon und Hermine hatte seither darauf gewartet, dass ihre Tochter diese Frage stellen würde, sie musste nur – wie immer bei Eileen – geduldig darauf warten, dass ihre Älteste bereit dafür war.

„Was ist denn die richtige Entscheidung?", wollte Hermine im Gegenzug wissen. Eileen konnte man nämlich nicht gut mit einfachen Antworten zufriedenstellen, sie wurde gerne gefordert und fand die Lösungen am liebsten alleine.

„Vielleicht die, die dem Haus dient?", murmelte Eileen überlegend.

„Hmm…", machte Hermine und wartete gespannt.

„Oder die, die dem Schüler dient?", spann Eileen den Faden weiter.

„Wäre gut!", stimmte Hermine ebenfalls zu.

„Vielleicht auch die, die anderen dient?", Eileens Stimme zitterte unmerklich.

„Welchen anderen Personen sollte die Zuteilung in ein Haus hier in Hogwarts denn nützen?" wollte Hermine wissen und war gespannt, wie Eileen zum Kern ihrer Frage kommen würde.

„Nun, ich denke da zum Beispiel an James", Eileen räusperte sich kurz und strich schon wieder ihr Kleid glatt, „stell Dir vor, was seine Eltern gesagt hätten, wenn er zum Beispiel nach Slytherin gekommen wäre!" Ja, das war eine interessante Variante und bei der Vorstellung, welches Gesicht sein Vater dann gemacht hätte, musste Hermine gegen ihren Willen leise lachen.

„Onkel Harry wäre sicherlich enttäuscht gewesen", mutmaßte Eileen flüsternd.

„Enttäuscht? Glaubst Du?", Hermine sah ihrer Tochter aufmerksam in die Augen.

„Bestimmt und die Weasleys auch, vor allem Onkel Ron!"

„Es wäre sicherlich eine Überraschung für alle gewesen", schmunzelte Hermine, „Onkel Ron hätte einen Anfall bekommen und Dein Vater wäre bei der Nachricht, einen James Sirius Potter in seinem Haus zu haben, glatt in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Ja, und dann wäre er sehr zufrieden gewesen", überlegte Eileen nun ebenfalls etwas lächelnd.

„Inwiefern sollte er zufrieden damit sein, einen solchen Wildfang in Slytherin zu wissen?", sie kannte genug Storys über den Ideenreichtum und die vielen Dummheiten des ältesten Pottersohnes von Minerva, denn natürlich war James im letzten Jahr ein Gryffindor geworden.

„Vielleicht aus Genugtuung", ein kleines Grinsen huschte über Eileens Gesicht und sie zog ihre linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, da könntest du Recht haben!", nickte Hermine glucksend.

„Oder, weil James zwar ein absoluter Blödmann, aber nicht dumm ist und die anderen auf ihn hören, wenn er etwas sagt." Wurde ihre Tochter etwa ein kleines bisschen rot? Sehr interessant.

„Auch da hast Du vollkommen Recht, mein Schatz. Obwohl ich Jamie absolut nicht für einen Blödmann halte!", stimmte ihr Hermine lächelnd zu und drückte sie liebevoll an sich, „Wusstest Du übrigens, dass der Sprechende Hut Onkel Harry erst nach Slytherin stecken wollte?"

Eileen setzte sich erstaunt auf, „Nein, das wusste ich nicht, und warum hat er es denn dann nicht getan?"

„Weil Harry es nicht wollte!"

„Man kann wählen?", Eileen Mund stand vor Staunen etwas offen.

„Anscheinend!", bestätigte Hermine und schaute auf das Regal, auf dem der Sprechende Hut das Jahr über völlig unspektakulär lag.

„Hast Du auch gewählt?", wollte Eileen nun etwas verwirrt wissen, diese neue Information musste erst verdaut werden.

„Nein", erinnerte sich Hermine, „ich hatte gar keine Zeit dafür auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so aufgeregt war ich und dann hatte ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass er durch mich hindurch sehen würde und mein ganzes Sein und meine tiefsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte einfach so erkennen könnte."

„Und Dein tiefster Wunsch war es nach Gryffindor zu kommen", schloss Eileen beeindruckt.

„Na ja, nicht ganz, mein Schatz", schränkte Hermine ein und atmete tief durch, „mein tiefster Wunsch war es, endlich in Ruhe lernen zu können und dabei hoffentlich eine Freundin oder einen Freund zu finden, um nicht mehr allein zu sein und als sonderbar zu gelten."

Eileen schaute ihre Mutter lange an, dann nickte sie leicht und schmiegte sich wieder an ihre Seite.

Hermine wartete eine Weile, ob Eileen vielleicht noch etwas sagen wollte, als dies augenscheinlich nicht der Fall war, begann sie leise zu erzählen, „Dein Vater hat mal über mich gesagt, dass ich seiner Meinung nach, in jedes Haus dieser Schule gepasst hätte."

„Nein, Mum!", Eileen setzte sich wieder auf, um ihrer Mutter in die Augen schauen zu können, „Du bist eine echte Gryffindor! Du bist mutig und tapfer, stehst für Deine Freunde ein und lässt keinen im Stich!", ereiferte sich Eileen, was Hermine etwas schmunzeln ließ.

„Vielleicht, aber er meinte, dass ich wegen meines Wissensdurstes gut nach Ravenclaw gepasst hätte und wegen meines viel zu weichen Herzens auch nach Hufflepuff, aber ich hätte seiner Meinung nach auch eine recht akzeptable Slytherin abgegeben, wenn er an die Listigkeit und Findigkeit denken würde, mit der ich das ein oder andere Mal zu meinen Zielen gekommen bin." Hermine musste lachen, sie dachte da an die Baumschlangenhaut, die sie geklaut hatte, an die Aktion mit Rita Kimkorn und natürlich daran, wie sie an ihre Meisterstelle gelangt war.

„Was denkst Du, wohin wird der Sprechende Hut mich einteilen?", wollte Eileen möglichst unbeteiligt klingend wissen. Waren sie jetzt am Kern ihres Problems angekommen? Wenn ja, dann galt es sehr behutsam vorzugehen, wusste Hermine.

„Also, ich sehe da ebenfalls genau vier hervorragende Möglichkeiten, mein Schatz", Hermine drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, „Du wärst, meiner voreingenommenen Meinung nach, eine Bereicherung für alle Häuser. Du bist sehr klug und begabt und Du bist vom Wissen und Lernen fasziniert, also wäre Ravenclaw eine sehr gute Wahl."

Eileen nickte nachdenklich.

„Aber auch Hufflepuff könnte Dich gut gebrauchen, Du bist fleißig und treu und schaust auf keinen herab."

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Dann wäre da noch Gryffindor, Eileen. Ich weiß, dass Du mindestens so tapfer und mutig bist wie Onkel Harry, Tante Ginny, Tante Minerva oder all die anderen aus Gryffindor. Du weichst nicht zurück, wenn Dir jemand droht, Du gibst nicht nach, wenn Du es nicht für richtig hältst. Ein großer Teil von Dir ist eine waschechte Gryffindor."

Eileen schien diese Einschätzung einerseits zu freuen, denn ihr Nicken war um einiges heftiger als bei den anderen Varianten, aber ihr Gesicht schaute trotzdem immer noch ziemlich unglücklich aus.

Daher ergänzte Hermine schnell ihre Ausführungen, „Aber auch Slytherin könnte mehr als richtig für Dich sein, mein Schatz! Manchmal ist es besser mit Klugheit, Geschick und Cleverness ans Ziel zu kommen, als immer nur mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Du mit Deinen Gaben dem Haus der Schlangen sehr gut tun würdest."

„Und Dad würde sich freuen", Eileens Stimme klang ziemlich rau.

Ah ja! Das war es also! „Natürlich wäre Dein Vater aus dem Häuschen, wenn Du in sein Haus eingeteilt würdest", lächelte Hermine, „er würde vor lauter Stolz sogar vergessen Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen und das für mindestens eine Woche." 

Eileen gluckste still vor sich hin, „Ja, Dad würde wirklich stolz sein!", murmelte sie dabei leise.

„Eileen", flüsterte ihre Mum, „Dein Dad und ich sind in jedem Fall stolz auf Dich, egal welchem Haus Du zugeteilt wirst! Für uns ist es am Wichtigsten, dass es Dir gut geht und dass Du glücklich bist."

Eileen schluckte einen scheinbar ziemlich dicken Kloß hinunter, bevor sie leise flüsterte „Wärst Du traurig, wenn ich nach Slytherin gehen würde?"

Hermine nahm ihre Tochter fest in die Arme und flüsterte leise an ihrem Ohr, „Nein, meine Große! Ich wäre nur traurig, wenn Du unglücklich wärst mit seiner Wahl", dabei zeigte sie auf das Regal hinter sich, „oder mit Deiner Wahl!"

„Danke Mum", wisperte Eileen und atmete erleichtert auf, dann hauchte sie ihrer Mutter einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Klar, nur nicht zu viele Emotionen zeigen, könnte ja jemand mitbekommen…

„Möchtest Du jetzt einen Tee?", fragte Hermine, denn just in diesem Augenblick erschien ein komplettes Teeservice auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch und ein aromatischer Duft zog durch das Schulleiterbüro.

Eileen nickte lächelnd und Hermine schenkte beiden ein.

„Du müsstest Dich aber schon ein kleines bisschen aufregen", überlegte Eileen, nachdem sie den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, „sonst wäre Dad ziemlich enttäuscht."

„Nun, ich denke, das bekomme ich hin", seufzte Hermine und nippte ebenfalls an ihrem Tee, „allerdings solltest Du Tante Minerva vorwarnen, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Du nicht nach Gryffindor gehst."

„Oh, ja", über Eileens Gesicht glitt ein Hauch echter Sorge, immerhin war Professor McGonagall ihre Patentante und plante sie seit Jahren fest in die Quidditsch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor ein.

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken, Eileen", beruhigte Hermine sie, „erklär es ihr und lass ihr etwas Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

Ihre Tochter schien trotzdem nicht sehr zuversichtlich zu sein, daher ergänzte Hermine, „und es könnte hilfreich sein, ihr die Vorteile zu unterbreiten, die es haben könnte, wenn ihr Patenkind in einem anderen Haus wäre."

Eileens Augenbraue wanderte verstehend nach oben und nachdem man es hinter ihrer Stirn eine Weile arbeiten sah, lächelte sie leise und schaute dann ihre Mutter prüfend an: „Du wärst vielleicht wirklich gut in Slytherin aufgehoben gewesen, Mum!"

„Ach, mein Schatz, dass macht diese jahrelange Beziehung zur Oberschlange, ohne solche Gedankengänge kann man in den Kerkern nicht lange überleben!"

Eileen trank ihren Tee rasch aus und erhob sich, „ich werde Tante Minerva am besten gleich mal besuchen gehen."

„Eine gute Idee", fand auch Hermine, „wenn Du sie siehst, dann sag ihr, sie möchte Amber zurückschicken, denn ich brauch sie noch für einen Flug ins Ministerium."

„Das wird Amber aber freuen!", grinste Eileen, denn die ganze Familie Granger-Snape wusste, dass Amber eine offensichtliche Vorliebe für Kingsley Shaklebolts Uhu Boris hatte. Und mit einem kurzen Gruß war ihre Älteste auch schon wieder verschwunden und Hermine nahm ihren Tee seufzend mit an den Schreibtisch, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der Stapel an Unerledigtem vor dem Abendbrot doch noch etwas kleiner würde, vielleicht hielt das Wetter ja und sie konnte noch eine Runde um den See drehen. Dabei wäre dann auch Zeit und Muße um über das gerade geführte Gespräch nachzudenken.

Als sie am Regal mit dem Sprechenden Hut vorbei kam, blieb sie stehen und sah ihn eine Weile versonnen an. Als sie schon weitergehen wollte, erklang eine kratzige Stimme: „Denken Sie nur nicht, dass Ihnen das einer geglaubt hat, Schulleiterin", ließ der Sprechende Hut sie wissen, „Sie sind durch und durch eine Gryffindor, und sie waren gerade mal wieder sehr tapfer und edelmütig."

„Ach, ich fühle mich aber gerade gar nicht tapfer", murmelte Hermine, „denn es tut schon etwas weh, sich von seinen Träumen und Wünschen zu trennen!"

„Das mag sein, aber es wäre Ihnen doch wohl noch viel schwerer gefallen, ihre schlaue Tochter länger in dieser Zwickmühle zu lassen, oder?"

„Unbedingt!", wieder seufzte Hermine leise, dann wurde ihre Stimme sehr eindringlich, „Du musst die Entscheidung treffen, die für sie am Besten ist, versprich mir das!"

Ein knarziges Lachen erschütterte die heruntergekommene Kopfbedeckung, „Ich verspreche es, aber tue ich das nicht immer?"

Hermine musste an all die Schüler hier denken, die sie gekannt hatte und deren Häuserzuteilungen nicht unerheblich ihr Leben beeinflusst hatten. Aber war es nicht auch so, dass diese Menschen, mit ihren Taten und Charakteren ihre Häuser geprägt hatten. Neville war für sie ein besonders gutes Beispiel dafür. Der Sprechende Hut hatte lange vor allen anderen und auch lange bevor er es selbst gewusst hatte, vorhergesehen, dass in ihm ein wahrer Held steckte und was hätte Gryffindor, was hätte Hogwarts in dem Jahr der Carrow Geschwister ohne ihn gemacht?!

„Doch, ich denke schon", liebevoll strich sie über die speckige Krempe.

„Aber wichtiger als die einzelnen Häuser ist das Ganze, Schulleiterin!", mahnte der Hut und reckte sich dabei Hermines Hand noch etwas entgegen.

„Und das Ganze, mein Lieber", ergänzte diese, „besteht immer aus einzelnen Menschen, für deren Glück und Wohlergehen wir alle unser Bestes geben müssen."

„Wohl gesprochen, Schulleiterin!", seine Spitze verbeugte sich tief vor der jungen Direktorin.

„Vielen Dank, dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben", antwortete Hermine lächelnd und deutete einen kleinen Knicks an, bevor sie sich wirklich und endlich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte. Immerhin wollte und sollte sie noch einen Spaziergang machen, denn ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass es ebenfalls nicht schlecht wäre, eingehend darüber nachzudenken, was und wie viel sie ihrem Mann von Eileens Wünschen und Sorgen so erzählen sollte.

Oh, je, kleine Kinder kleine Sorgen, große Kinder…

1 Näheres erfahren wir in der Geschichte „Spinners End", die wohl im nächsten Jahr veröffentlicht wird…


	2. Chapter 2

1. Erster Tag

Ihre Hände waren feucht, sehr feucht, um ehrlich zu sein.

Verflixt, so zog sich der schwere, alte Koffer mehr schlecht als recht über den holprigen Bahnsteig. Das plötzliche laute Pfeifen der dunkelroten Lock ließ sie ärgerlicherweise etwas zusammenfahren und der weiße Dampf, den sie fast gleichzeitig ausstieß, raubte ihr kurz die Sicht.

Sie war unglaublich früh dran. Nur hier und da verabschiedeten sich bereits vereinzelte Schülerinnen und Schüler von ihren Eltern. Aber sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Sie war ja so aufgeregt. So fürchterlich aufgeregt!

Grandma hatte sie schon das ganze Wochenende damit aufgezogen, denn eigentlich war sie eher für eine gewisse Gelassenheit bekannt, aber wer sie kannte, wusste genau, dass dies oft nur der äußere Schein war. Als sie heute Morgen ihr Frühstück mit verkniffenem Gesicht angestarrt hatte, ohne einen einzigen Bissen herunterzubekommen, hatte sie ihr Grandpa dann auch mitfühlend in den Arm genommen und ihr zugeraunt, „Deine Mum konnte auch nie etwas essen! Wir packen es ein."

Beide Großeltern hatten extra alle ihre Termine für den Morgen abgesagt, damit sie ihre Enkeltochter mit einem echten Londoner Taxi zum Bahnhof Kings Cross bringen konnten, wo sie sich zusammen mit ihrem mehr als schweren Koffer direkt zum Gleis 9 ¾ aufgemacht hatten.

Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, mit ihren Großeltern, mit ihren Eltern und mit ihrer Patentante und doch war es etwas ganz anderes, ob man eine einfache Bahnfahrt unternahm oder eben seinen ersten Schultag antrat.

Oh! Hatte sie eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass sie aufgeregt war? Großer Gott!

Das war ja auch wirklich kein Wunder. Seit Jahren träumte sie von diesem Tag, hatte schon seit mindestens zwei Wochen nicht mehr richtig schlafen können und nach langem Zögern ihre Familie gebeten, es so machen zu dürfen, wie es alle taten und wie es auch schon ihre Eltern getan hatten.

Richtig eben. Von Anfang an.

Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater hatten auf diese Bitte hin erst etwas irritiert geschaut, dann aber verstehend genickt und sich umgehend mit ihren Großeltern in London in Verbindung gesetzt, um alles zu arrangieren. So war sie schon seit Freitag Gast im gemütlichen Eckhaus im Londoner Süden, hatte ihrer Grandma bei der Wochenabrechnung geholfen und mit ihrem Grandpa Schach gespielt und den Samstagvormittag zusammen mit beiden in der Londoner City verbracht, wo das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück für sie rausgesprungen war.

Puh, so weit, war ihr bisher der Weg vom Taxistand bis zum Gleisen 9 ¾ gar nicht vorgekommen. Grandpa hatte ihr schon mehrfach angeboten den schweren Koffer – er hatte übrigens früher ihrer Mum gehört und zeichnete sich nicht unbedingt durch großen Komfort aus – zu tragen, aber sie hatte abgelehnt, „Ich schaff das schon", hatte sie mit roten Wangen und ernstem Blick versichert und ihr Grandpa hatte nachdenklich genickt und ihr ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt.

„Möchtest Du Dir schon ein Abteil suchen? Noch hast Du die Auswahl", hatte Grandma gefragt, als sie durch die magische Barriere gegangen waren und etwas unentschlossen am Gleis standen, „Wir warten dann hier, bis ihr losfahrt, um Dir zu winken."

„Gut", hatte sie mit rauer Stimme gesagt und ihre Großeltern zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag fest an sich gepresst. Sie meinte dabei, bei ihrem Großvater etwas Wehmut zu erkennen, denn er hatte sich anschließend lautstark die Nase geputzt und seiner Frau zu gemurmelt, „Ach, wie die Zeit vergeht."

„Wohl wahr, mein Lieber", hatte ihre Grandma geantwortet und ihrem Mann einen kleinen Kuss gegeben, „Wir wünschen Dir eine gute Fahrt, mein Schatz, grüß bitte den Rest Deiner Sippe und erinnere Deinen Vater daran, dass er mit uns noch über den Geburtstag Deiner Mum reden wollte."

„Wird gemacht, Grandma", versprach sie und lächelte den beiden etwas zittrig zu, sie stopfte die zuckerfreien Bonbons, die ihr ihr Grandpa zusteckte in die Jackentasche und machte sich an der rauchenden, roten Lok vorbei auf den Weg zu den Abteilen.

Sie wusste aus den verschiedenen Berichten, dass der erste Wagon für die Vertrauensschüler reserviert war, so zog sie den Koffer auch fast bis an den letzten der ca. 10 bis 15 Wagen.

Verflixt, die Stufen sahen sehr hoch aus, sie hätte doch Grandpas Hilfe annehmen sollen.

Aber es würde schon irgendwie gehen. Sie kletterte auf die erste Trittbrettstufe und wollte sich schon umdrehen, um den Koffer Stufe für Stufe hochzuziehen, als sie erfreut bemerkte, dass sich das Trittbrett zum Bahnsteig hinuntergeneigt hatte.

Ausgezeichnet, diesen Luxus hatte sie zuvor noch nie bemerkt. So ging es eigentlich ganz einfach den schweren Koffer in den Zug zu befördern.

Im ersten Abteil, an dem sie vorbeirumpelte, saß bereits ein Pärchen der oberen Klassen eng umschlungen und augenscheinlich in eine wilde Knutscherei verwickelt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie durch die langen Ferien sehr viel nachzuholen, daher eilte sie auch schnell vorbei, nicht dass sie die beiden noch störte.

Tatsächlich war das zweite Abteil leer und sie öffnete die Tür und suchte sich einen Fensterplatz in Fahrtrichtung. Ihr wurde immer schnell übel, wenn sie verkehrt herum Zug, Bus oder U-Bahn fuhr. Sie knöpfte die Jacke auf und hängte sie an den Haken, dann öffnete sie das Fenster und steckte den Kopf heraus, damit ihre Großeltern sehen konnten, wo sie einen Platz gefunden hatte. Ah, sie standen mit Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry zusammen, die ihr ebenfalls wild zuwinkten.

Tante Ginny kam sogar schnell zu ihrem Fenster gelaufen und sie beugte sich gerne zu ihr herunter, um sich kurz, aber fest von ihr umarmen zu lassen.

„Alles Gute, mein Schatz, ich erkundige mich heute Abend direkt bei Deiner Mutter, wie es ausgegangen ist!"

„Ich soll Dir von ihr sagen, dass Ihr alle zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen sollt", erinnerte sie sich an die Bitte ihrer Mutter.

„War eh schon eingeplant, wir haben ein prima Geschenk!"

„Was ist es?"

„Das wird nicht verraten, aber es wird richtig gut!", lachte Tante Ginny und schloss sie nochmals kurz in ihre Arme, dabei flüsterte sie leise: „Ich war damals auch ganz fürchterlich aufgeregt, das gehört nun mal dazu!"

„Hm", machte sie ausweichend, „aber ich freu mich auch sehr."

„Ich weiß!", antwortete Tante Ginny, „Ich drück Dir die Daumen!", dann lächelte sie ihr liebevoll zu und ging zurück zu ihrer Familie.

Albus und Lilly sahen irgendwie unzufrieden aus, sicherlich würden sie ebenfalls gerne mit fahren. Bei Albus war es ja auch zu ärgerlich, denn er war am 2. September geboren und so genau einen Tag zu jung, daher würde er erst im nächsten Jahr mitkommen dürfen. Er kickte grummelnd einige kleine Steine vor sich her und Lilly schaute mit sehnsüchtigem Blick zur roten Lock hin. Vielleicht sah sie sich aber auch nur nach James um. Er war ihr absoluter Held.

Ein kleines Seufzen entwich ihr, wenn sie an den ältesten Sprössling dieser Sippe dachte. Sie kannten sich schon seit ihrer Geburt. Er war im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Albus eine echte Plage und arge Belastungsprobe für ihre Geduld und ihren Gleichmut. Sie fand ihn verwirrend, er brachte sie ständig aus dem Konzept und er verhielt sich immer komisch ihr gegenüber. Gut, dass er sich viel lieber Dummheiten mit ihrer Schwester Sera ausdachte. Sie vermied daher das gemeinsame Spiel so gut es ging und doch war es schon etwas seltsam, dass er immer da war, wenn man ihn nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Er war eben ein Blödmann, soviel war mal sicher.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren riesigen Schrankkoffer, der konnte da mitten im Gang natürlich nicht länger stehen bleiben. Aber nach oben ins Gepäckfach bekam sie den auf gar keinen Fall, er wog sicherlich 100 Pfund, wenn nicht mehr! Daher zückte sie entschlossen ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn mit präzisen Bewegungen und einem kleinen Spruch über ihrem Gepäck. Schon begann der Koffer sachte zu schweben und ließ sich leicht über ihrem Kopf im Fach verstauen. Sehr zufrieden steckte sie den Stab wieder zurück in ihren Ärmel. Allerdings nicht, ohne vorher kurz über seine glatte Oberfläche gestrichen zu haben.

Sie war sehr, sehr stolz auf ihren Zauberstab. Er gehörte früher ihrer Großmutter, der Mutter ihres Vaters, die aber schon lange vor ihrer Geburt gestorben war. Alle waren mehr als überrascht gewesen, als sie vor ungefähr einem dreiviertel Jahr zufällig den Stab in die Hand genommen hatte und dieser dann wilde Funken zu sprühen begann. Ihr erster Impuls war es gewesen den Holzstab augenblicklich weit von sich zu werfen, wenn da nicht dieses wohlige, angenehme Kribbeln gewesen wäre, dass von ihrer Hand den ganzen Arm hinauf gekrabbelt war.

„Nun, damit ist wieder einmal bewiesen, dass sich der Zauberstab den Zauberer, bzw. die Hexe sucht!", hatte ihr Vater dazu mit einem ganz komischen Gesichtsausdruck gemeint und ergänzt, „Zudem haben wir soeben die Ausgaben für einen neuen Stab gespart."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Stab eine zweite Chance will!", war die Meinung ihrer Mutter gewesen und ihr Vater hatte dazu genickt, „Allerdings will ich sehr hoffen, dass er Dir deutlich mehr Glück bringt, als Deiner Großmutter."

Ihre Großmutter, von der sie übrigens auch ihren Namen bekommen hatte, war nicht alt geworden und war vor allem nicht lange im Leben glücklich gewesen, ihr Dad erzählte nicht oft von ihr, aber das was er erzählte, war ziemlich deprimierend.

Er erwähnte übrigens noch viel seltener seinen Vater und wenn es sich dann doch einmal gar nicht vermeiden ließ, dann waren es nie gute Dinge, die er zu berichten hatte. Daher nahmen sie und ihre Geschwister an, dass dieser am Unglücklichsein seiner Frau schuld gewesen sein musste, so wie ihr Dad am Glücklichsein ihrer Mum schuld war und umgekehrt. So war das eben bei den Menschen, der eine war für den anderen verantwortlich.

Sie zum Beispiel fühlte sich sehr verantwortlich für ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern und diese für sie auch und so sorgten sie recht gut füreinander, auch wenn sie sich ab und an schon auf die Nerven gingen. Sie waren ja auch zu verschieden, nicht nur vom Äußeren, auch von ihren Charakteren her. Sera der Hans Dampf in allen Gassen und Gängen, Lillian die Schüchterne und sie, ja nun, sie war weder das eine, noch das andere, aber sicherlich Lillian ähnlicher als Sera. Aber wie auch immer, sie liebte beide heiß und innig und freute sich nach den letzten zwei Tagen sie endlich wiederzusehen!

Als sie sich wieder setzte und aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie, dass der Bahnsteig sich stetig füllte. Gleichzeitig begann ein immer lauteres und wilderes Treiben. Es waren immer mehr Stimmen zu hören, die sich freudig begrüßten, die sich tränenreich verabschiedeten, die suchend Namen riefen und letzte Dinge regelten.

Leicht konnte man die wenigen Muggel unter den Eltern der Schülerinnen und Schüler erkennen. Sie standen ziemlich verschüchtert und staunend inmitten des Trubels und sahen recht verloren aus. Natürlich war das bei ihren Großeltern anders. Obwohl sie beide keine Zauberer waren, kannten sie viele der anwesenden Eltern persönlich und die meisten wussten, wer die beiden Zahnärzte aus London waren. Jetzt unterhielten sie sich zum Beispiel sehr angeregt mit Onkel Bill und Tante Fleur und winkten Teddy Lupin zu, der gerade vorbei ging. Stolz zeigte er den vieren seine neue Eule, die er in einem Käfig mit sich schleppte. Albus hatte erzählt, dass sie ein Geschenk von Onkel Harry war, dem Paten von Teddy.

Sie mochte Teddy, sehr sogar! Er war ein feiner Kerl und sah richtig gut aus. Wenn er denn sein Haar nicht in einen lila Schopf verwandelte oder sein Gesicht wie ein Troll aussehen ließ. Ein Metamorphmagi konnte so was eben, eine coole und seltene Gabe, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Aber für sie war das Wichtigste, dass Teddy sie nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandelte, das hatte er noch nie und das, obwohl er schon in die siebte Klasse ging und in diesem Jahr Schulsprecher sein würde.

Die Tür wurde quietschend aufgezogen und riss sie unsanft aus ihren durchaus schwärmerischen Betrachtungen von Teddy Lupin. Ein blonder Junge, in Jeans und T-Shirt, Turnschuhen und dunklem Rucksack stand dort lässig herum und musterte sie von oben bis unten, „Ist hier noch frei?"

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen etwas zusammen und sagte langsam, „Aber ja!"

„Fein!", sein glattes Haar war ziemlich lang, fast bis zu seinen Schultern, bemerkte sie und es fiel ihm ständig in die Augen. Wie lästig, er sollte einen Haargummi benutzen oder es kürzen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Er zog seinen schnittigen Muggeltrolley ins Abteil und wuchtete ihn ohne große Mühe ins Gepäckfach, dann verschwand er wieder nach draußen und kam nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einem großen schwarzen Instrumentenkoffer zurück.

Diesen Koffer platzierte er sehr sorgsam im Gang und als er sich sicher war, dass er gut und sicher verstaut war warf er sich ihr gegenüber auf den Platz am Fenster. Anscheinend hatte er keine Probleme mit der Fahrtrichtung.

Sie überlegte eine zeitlang, ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte, immerhin musterte er sie unverhohlen. Schließlich rang sie sich dazu durch und deutete auf den Koffer in der Mitte des Ganges, „Ein Streichinstrument?"

„Jap, ein Violoncello, um genau zu sein", nickte er und musterte sie wieder sehr eingehend.

Sein prüfender Blick wurde ihr immer unangenehmer und sie wollte ihn schon ärgerlich bitten, mit dem Starren aufzuhören, als er mit Kennerstimme meinte, „Du bist hübsch!"

Ihre linke Augenbraue zuckte leicht in die Höhe, dieser Junge war mehr als direkt, das verwirrte sie ziemlich, trotzdem gelang es ihr wie stets nach außen möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken.

„Danke!", antwortete sie möglichst kühl.

„Das ist nur eine Feststellung!", stellte der Junge sofort klar, streckte seine langen Beine aus und schlug sie entspannt übereinander.

„Ah ja", nickte sie langsam und überlegte gerade krampfhaft was ihre Mum diesem Kerl geantwortet hätte, denn was ihr Vater auf eine solche Aussage hin gemacht hätte, wäre sicherlich sehr schmerzhaft für den Burschen geworden und war nicht wirklich eine Option, jedenfalls nicht sofort. Doch dann erklärte sich der Bursche zu seinem Glück auch schon,

„Ich hab für so was einen Blick, musst Du wissen. Liegt wohl in der Familie, meine Mum ist Fotografin und hat eine eigene Modellagentur."

Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen,

„Ich bin Max."

Etwas zögerlich schlug sie ein und fühlte den warmen, festen Druck seiner ungewöhnlich feingliedrigen Hände.

„Und ich bin Eileen", antwortete sie mit klarer Stimme und schenkte ihm trotz aller Skepsis ein kleines Lächeln.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Der erste Tag

„Du bist neu, oder?" fragte Eileen und lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sitz zurück.

„Jap!", war Max einfache Antwort.

„Du siehst aber recht groß aus für einen Erstklässler", stellte Eileen fest und das stimmte, sie selbst war schon immer eine der längsten in ihrer Klasse gewesen, aber Max überragte sie sicherlich noch um einige Inches.

„Ich habe den Brief schon im vorletzten Jahr bekommen, da hatte ich aber schon dieses geile Stipendium und daher keine Zeit in die Pampa zu reisen", antwortete ihr Gegenüber und kramte in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Ein Musikstipendium?", hakte Eileen nach.

„Ja, in New York, mit den Philharmonikern, wahr echt cool!"

„Mit den New Yorker Philharmonikern? Na, wenn das mal nicht wirklich cool ist!", nickte Eileen beeindruckt, „ich war leider noch nie in Amerika."

„Da solltest Du aber mal hin, ist echt krass!", er beförderte ein zerknittertes Kaugummipäckchen hervor und reckte es ihr entgegen. Sie winkte dankend ab, Kaugummi war nicht ihr Ding.

„Heißt ‚echt krass' hektisch, oberflächlich und mehr Schein als Sein?", ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren schön öfters in den Staaten gewesen und besonders ihr Vater, der dort regelmäßig zu tun hatte, war von vielem in Amerika nicht besonders angetan.

Max zog die Augenbrauen hoch und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, während er sich den Kaustreifen in den Mund steckte, „Manchmal, aber manchmal auch spannend, beeindruckend und gigantisch!"

„Also zum Schnuppern gut, aber zum Leben dann doch nichts?", fasste sie zusammen, das war die Meinung ihrer Mum, die Amerika toll fand, aber nach ein paar Tagen gerne wieder zurück nach England wollte.

„Vielleicht", grinste Max und taxierte sie schon wieder eingehend, „Du bist nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch gar nicht dumm!", war sein Urteil, was zu einem kleinen spöttischen Laut von ihr führte.

„Das war nur eine Feststellung!" grinste er.

„Klar!", grinste sie zurück.

Beide, der blonde, schlaksige Junge und die schwarzhaarige junge Hexe hatten gerade, warum auch immer, beschlossen, dass eine weitere Bekanntschaft vielleicht nicht uninteressant sein könnte, da ruckte der Zug an.

Eileen sprang auf und öffnete eilig das Fenster, sie musste ja noch ihren Großeltern winken und Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry und allen anderen, die sie kannte auch.

Max blieb ruhig sitzen und schaute ihr interessiert zu. Als der Zug an Fahrt aufnahm, sie langsam aus dem Bahnhof hinausfuhren und Eileen das Winken einstellte und das Fenster schloss, meinte er, „Sie sind keine Zauberer, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, sie sind Zahnärzte, um genau zu sein", Eileen nahm wieder auf ihrem Sitz Platz.

„Dein Vater ist aber schon älter."

„Mein Vater? Ja, aber woher…?", Eileen war etwas irritiert, dann aber hatte sie verstanden und lächelte ihn an, „Das waren nicht meine Eltern, dass waren meine Großeltern."

„Ach so! Lebst Du bei ihnen?", erkundigte sich Max.

„Nein, sie wohnen hier in London und haben mich nur zum Zug gebracht", er hatte strahlend blaue Augen, wie ihr gerade auffiel, denn er hatte es endlich geschafft sein schulterlanges Haar für einige Augenblicke aus dem Gesicht zu vertreiben, „ich lebe mit meinen Eltern und zwei jüngeren Schwestern in einem Kerker", konkretisierte sie.

„Oh, wow, ihr seid aber keine Vampire, oder?", fragte Max besorgt.

„Nein", lachte Eileen, „wir sind keine Vampire! Aber wenn wir welche wären, würde ich es Dir auch bestimmt nicht sagen, damit ich mein Abendessen gesichert hätte."

„Ich bin ziemlich zäh", schnaubte Max.

„Das macht einem Vampir nichts, er ist nur an Deinem Blut interessiert", wusste Eileen.

„O.K., das stimmt", gab Max zu, „aber ist es nicht so, dass Vampire aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht am helllichten Tag in einem Zug herumsitzen würden?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", nickte Eileen, „außer sie haben einen Vampirtrank zu sich genommen, der es ihnen ermöglicht das Sonnenlicht zu ertragen.

„So etwas gibt es wirklich?"

„Aber klar doch!"

„Und woran erkennt man sie denn dann?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, aber Vampire sind meist sehr groß, holwangig, haben lange Eckzähne und ihre Augen sind sehr lichtempfindlich und zeigen meist einen Stich ins rötliche", überlegte Eileen, was sie alles über die Blutsauger wusste.

„Und sie wohnen meist in Kerkern und Kellern von düsteren Schlössern und Burgen", ergänzte Max.

„Ja, das stimmt", nickte Eileen.

„Ist es denn in diesem Kerker, in dem ihr wohnt und keine Vampire seid, nicht gruselig?", erkundigte sich Max weiter und produzierte eine ziemlich beachtliche Kaugummiblase.

„Nein, nur manchmal etwas kühl", grinste Eileen, „allerdings hält meine Patentante ihn immer dann für muffig, wenn sie meinen Vater ärgern will."

„Also, mit einer solch skurrilen Unterkunft kann ich nicht dienen", schüttelte Max lachend den Kopf, „Meine Mutter und ich wohnen in einem Penthaus am Kensington Garden."

„Tja, wenn schon nicht skurril, dann wenigstens nobel, oder?!", meinte Eileen, sie gingen öfters im Kensington Garden spazieren, wenn sie in London waren, „Und Dein Vater?"

„Mein Vater lebt nicht mit uns zusammen, er ist erster Geiger bei den Berliner Philharmonikern und wohnt mit seiner Freundin auch dort in Berlin."

Eileen ließ sich diese Familienkonstellation eine Weile durch den Kopf gehen und wollte schon eine bedauernde Äußerung machen, da wurde die Abteiltüre aufgerissen und ein Junge mit wildem, rötlichbraunem Haar und Brille stand im Rahmen.

„Hi, Eileen!", grüßte er gelangweilt und warf einen kurzen, taxierenden Blick auf den fremden Jungen, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, „Na, wie stehen heute die Chancen, dass wir bald im selben Team fliegen?"

„Hallo", erwiderte Eileen den Gruß ziemlich reserviert, „das werden wir in spätestens acht Stunden wissen."

„Ja, werden wir!", der Junge kramte in seiner Jackentasche herum und warf ihr dann eine kleine Kugel zu, die Eileen geschickt auffing, „Hier, hab ich für Dich aufgehoben, sieht nach Popel aus, meine Schwester hält es für Kotze, aber es könnte natürlich auch Fußgeruch sein!" Er lachte auf und grinste sie breit an.

„Danke!", ätzte Eileen und schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Immer gerne! Man sieht sich!", der Junge mit der Brille schob lachend die Abteiltür zu und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Wer war das denn?", fragte Max interessiert und spähte neugierig nach der runden Kugel, die Eileen gerade mit spitzen Fingern in den Mülleimer entsorgte.

„Das war James!", knirschte sie und wischte sich die Hände an einem Taschentuch ab.

„Und was war das da?", er deutete auf den Müll.

„Berti Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung", erklärte Eileen, „Eine Süßigkeit, aber nicht unproblematisch, denn es gibt sie wirklich in jeder Geschmacksrichtung."

Als mit dieser Erläuterung Max fragender Gesichtsausdruck nicht verschwand, setzte sie seufzend hinzu, „Das ist eine blöde Geschichte. Als wir noch klein waren, habe ich eine von diesen grünlichen Bohnen gegessen und James hat steif und fest behauptet, dass es Ohrenschmalz oder Achselschweiß gewesen wäre."

„Und, war es dass?", Max schien wenig angeekelt.

„Nein, es schmeckte nach Rosenkohl, und ich mag Rosenkohl!" seufzte Eileen, „Jedenfalls verbreitet James seit dem, dass ich auf solche ekligen Dinge stehe."

„Wie nett!"

„Ja, unglaublich nett!"

„Und in welchem Team will er mit Dir fliegen?"

„Quidditsch, er ist in Gryffindor und wenn mich der sprechende Hut in dieses Haus steckt, dann werden wir wohl in der selben Mannschaft spielen, denn ich liebe Quidditsch!"

„Das ist dieses Spiel auf den Besen, nicht wahr?", fragte Max und als Eileen bestätigend nickte, ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd, „Echt krass, dieses ganze Zaubererzeug! Professor McGonagall hat zwar unglaublich viel von all dem erzählt, als sie damals bei uns auftauchte und bei den zwei, drei weiteren Treffen bei uns zu Hause auch, aber irgendwie finde ich es doch ziemlich unwirklich!"

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, immer wenn ich einige Tage bei meinen Großeltern bin, fällt es mir schwer mich daran zu erinnern, dass es da noch eine völlig andere Welt gibt, gleich vor der Haustüre sozusagen", nickte Eileen, „allerdings geht es mir umgekehrt ebenso, denn bei uns zuhause ist die Muggelwelt irrsinnig weit weg!"

„Ich muss zugeben, dass dieser ganze Zaubererkram schon spannend ist, aber echt, gegen die Musik kommt sie nie im Leben an!"

„Musik ist ja auch Magie!", lächelte Eileen, „jedenfalls, wenn sie gut gemacht ist!"

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr!", bestätigte Max langsam und es entwickelte sich in den nächsten beiden Stunden eine rege Diskussion zwischen den beiden über gute und schlechte Musik, Gruppen, Stars und Sternchen, Eintagsfliegen und Lieblingsstücke.

Dann packte Eileen ihr Frühstück aus, denn ihr leerer Magen fing an zu knurren und da Max und seine Mum anscheinend nicht besonders vorausschauend waren und keinen Proviant eingesteckt hatten, teilte sie mit ihm ihre Brote und das Obst und Gemüse, das Grandma ihr so liebevoll in kleine Stücke geschnitten hatte.

„Mum ist nicht so die Hausfrau, musst Du wissen", erklärte ihr Max, als er mit gesundem Appetit ihre Möhren knackte, „und unser Hausmädchen hat leider noch Urlaub, da hat sie mir zehn Pfund in die Hand gedrückt, damit ich mir am Bahnhof noch schnell was besorge, aber das habe ich irgendwie verpeilt."

„Kein Problem, es ist genug da. Grandma hat auch eine Hilfe für ihren Haushalt. Sie heißt Mary und putzt, wäscht und macht die Einkäufe, aber Grandma kocht meistens selbst, denn sie macht das so gerne und kann das genau so gut, wie mein Dad", Eileen musste lachen, „meine Mum dagegen ist eine grauenhafte Köchin, sie hat es zwei oder dreimal versucht, aber mein Dad hat ihr schließlich angedroht sich scheiden zu lassen, wenn sie es noch mal tun würde."

„Echt, bei Euch kocht Euer Dad?", Max schien sehr beeindruckt, allem Anschein nach hatte sein Vater keinen Hang zur Speisenzubereitung.

„Na ja, normalerweise kochen die Hauselfen", gab Eileen zu und wählte ein Stück Apfel, „aber in den Ferien oder wenn wir bei unseren Großeltern sind, dann macht das unser Dad."

„Hauselfen? Wieder so eine Sache", seufzte Max, „sind das magische Haushaltshilfen?"

„Nein, das sind kleine Elfen, in der Regel ungefähr so groß", sie zeigte auf eine Höhe, ca. einen Meter über dem Boden, „mit riesigen Augen und langen Ohren, die Zaubererfamilien über Generationen dienen, sie gehören ihnen sogar."

„Sie gehören ihnen? Wie Haustiere?"

„Sogar noch mehr als ein Haustier, denn es gibt immer noch Zaubererfamilien, die ihre Hauselfen sehr schlecht behandeln! Zudem kommt hinzu, dass Hauselfen eine sehr eigene Auffassung von Ehre und Würde haben. Ferien, Lohn und Ähnliches sehen sie als Schmach an und sie sind der komischen Meinung, sie müssten sich bestrafen, wenn sie ihre Aufgaben nicht richtig ausführen. Von all dem sind sie durch fast nichts und niemanden abzubringen."

„Wahnsinn!", Max war sehr beeindruckt und kaute nachdenklich auf einer Paprika herum.

„Allerdings! Hauselfen sind sehr speziell, meine Mum hat vor einigen Jahren ein Buch geschrieben über ihre Geschichte, vor allem aber über ihre unglaubliche Magie. Du musst wissen, sie sind sehr mächtig und können Dinge, die auch große Zauberer und Hexen nie lernen können!"

„Deine Mum schreibt Bücher?", Max hielt mit Kauen inne.

„Ab und an, aber das da war nur so zum Spaß, denn sie hat schon seit der Schule einen Faible für Hauselfen", winkte Eileen ab, dann kicherte sie, „Sie hat sogar in ihrer Schulzeit eine Befreiungsfront für Elfen gegründet, die .E.R, leider hatte sie nur drei Mitglieder und die Hauselfen in Hogwarts waren schier entsetzt, sie wollten auf gar keinen Fall befreit werden. Es hat sehr lange gedauert, bis meine Mum das verstanden hat."

„Krass!", war Max beeindruckter Kommentar.

„Na komm, eine eigene Modellagentur zu haben und Fotografin zu sein ist doch auch krass!", erinnerte ihn Eileen, „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass eine Fotografin auch Bücher veröffentlicht."

„Ja, stimmt, sie macht nebenher Fotos von berühmten Leuten und damit hat sie schon mehrere Ausstellungen gefüllt und zwei Fotobände herausgebracht."

„Na also!", nickte Eileen und wollte dann wissen, welche Leute so auf den Bilden zu sehen wären. Max zählte viele auf, die Eileen kannte, aber auch einige Namen, die ihr nichts sagten und sie diskutierten eingehend darüber, wer es eigentlich verdient hätte als berühmt zu gelten und auf ein Foto von Max Mum zu kommen. Über diesen Austausch klopfte es wieder an die Abteiltür, aber es war zum Glück nicht der Blödmann James, sondern die Speisewagenhexe und Eileen erstand zwecks Anschauung für Max einen Beutel Berti Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtungen und vier Packungen Schokofrösche, damit Max und sie auch über einige berühmte Leute aus der magischen Welt sprechen konnten.

„Meiner Meinung nach", überlegte Eileen und sah ihrem Frosch bei einigen kurzen Fluchtversuchen zu, „war Albus Dumbledore einer der größten und mächtigsten Zauberer der letzten Jahrhunderte und den hätte Deine Mum auf alle Fälle gerne fotografiert", sie musste lächeln, „denn er war etwas extravagant, hatte eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten und gewagte Umhänge."

„Also ich kenne nur Merlin, wenn es den denn überhaupt gegeben hat", fügte Max an und studierte eingehend die Karte einer sehr hübschen Hexe namens Granger.

„Natürlich hat es den gegeben", wusste Eileen, „Merlin ist sozusagen der Oberzauberer schlechthin und nicht wenige Zauberer und Hexen verehren ihn bis heute."

„Und wer ist Severus Snape?", erkundigte sich Max und sah argwöhnisch auf seine letzte Karte herunter, aus dem ihn ein finster und abweisend blickender dunkelhaariger Mann entgegen starrte.

„Professor Severus Snape", erklärte Eileen und rückte etwas unruhig hin und her, „ist ein bekannter Kriegsheld, er hat zusammen mit Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Minerva McGonagall und vielen, vielen anderen dafür gesorgt, dass der schlimmste Zauberer aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort vor 16 Jahren besiegt werden konnte."

„Dann kann er sich doch jetzt mal freuen und muss nicht so grimmig aus der Wäsche schauen!", befand Max, sich schüttelnd, „lebt der noch?"

„Oh ja, der lebt noch!", grinste Eileen.

„Na, da sollte man ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen, der hat diesen Voldedingsbums bestimmt mit seinem Blick", Max machte eine springende Bewegung, „bang! In kleinste Mikropartikel zerlegt!"

„Nun, nicht ganz. Er hat ihn fast 20 Jahre lang ausspioniert und Harry Potter hat ihn schließlich getötet", lachte Eileen, „und das mit dem aus dem Weg gehen wird wohl nicht ganz einfach, denn er wird spätestens in drei Jahren Dein Lehrer für Zaubertränke sein."

„Ach du Scheiße!", stöhnte Max entsetzt, was bei Eileen einen Lachanfall auslöste.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, räumten sie die Süßigkeitenreste ein und Max kramte aus seinem Rucksack einen I-Pot, tippte auf dem Display herum und hielt Eileen einen Ohrstöpsel hin, „Willst Du mithören?"

„Spielst Du selbst?", fragte Eileen interessiert und steckte den Stöpsel in ihr Ohr, als sich Max neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Nein!", lachte Max, „David Garret, der ist der absolut coolste Geiger den es gibt!"

„Von dem habe ich schon gehört", nickte Eileen und schloss genießend die Augen, als die ersten Takte eines großen Orchesters erklangen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile des einträchtigen Lauschens fragte sie unvermittelt, „Hat Dir Professor McGonagall eigentlich gesagt, dass in Hogwarts keine elektronischen Geräte funktionieren?"

„Ja, aber das war bestimmt übertrieben!", winkte Max lässig ab, „mittlerweile werden sie doch auch dort oben ein Netz haben."

„Nein, war es nicht!", musste Eileen leider entgegnen, „Es liegt auch nicht am Netz, es liegt an der Magie, die so stark ist, dass sie alle Elektronik durcheinanderbringt."

„Oh, man, ehrlich? Gar nichts geht?", Max sah sie entsetzt an, „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wie soll ich denn meiner Mum und meinen Freunden eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn ich kein Handy oder keinen Computer benutzten kann?"

„Eulen", schlug Eileen vor.

„Eulenwas?", verstand ihr Nachbar nur Bahnhof.

„Eulen, Vögel, Du weißt schon, große Augen, sind meist des Nachts unterwegs", grinste Eileen und machte mit den Armen einige Flatterbewegungen zur Verdeutlichung.

„Klar, aber was haben die mit meinem Handy zu tun?", verstand Max immer noch nicht.

„Nun, sie ersetzen es!"

„Eulen sind Eure Handys?"

„Sie sind unsere Post. Man kann sie mit Nachrichten überall hin schicken, sie finden jede gewünschte Person. Jedenfalls fast immer", Eileen fielen ein paar Einschränkungen ein, die aber an dieser Stelle mehr verwirren würden als helfen, denn Max sah immer noch reichlich verdattert aus.

„Das dauert doch bestimmt ewig!"

„Es dauert, aber nicht ewig", widersprach Eileen, „sollte es wichtige, ganz dringende Nachrichten geben, so kann man auch noch über Kamine miteinander sprechen oder man floht oder appariert eben gleich zu dem Empfänger hin und spricht mit ihm persönlich."

„Verrückt, ehrlich, Eulen, Kamine, Besen und Elfen", Max schüttelte den Kopf, „Dann ruf ich besser meine Mum gleich an! Hier hat man wenigstens noch ein Netz!"

„Gute Idee", stimmte Eileen zu und schaute prüfend aus dem Fenster, „denn es dauert nicht mehr sehr lange, dann sind wir da und wir müssen uns noch umziehen."


	4. Chapter 4

3. Erster Tag

Max schien es nicht eilig zu haben, den schwarzen Schulumhang anzuziehen, er meinte, die Dinger wären megaout.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Abteilgefährtin. Mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln strich sie über den Stoff, er fühlte sich gut an, weich, warm und doch leicht. Sie wusste, dass die Wintervariante viel schwerer sein würde, dafür konnte man in ihr aber auch Hogwarts zugige und eiskalte Winter gut überstehen.

Sie besaß jeweils drei solcher schwarzen Umhänge, aber dieser hier war etwas besonderes, denn er hatte ihrer Mum gehört. Sie hatte ihn, weil sie doch etwas kleiner gewesen war, erst in ihrem zweiten Hogwartsjahr getragen und Grandpa, der nicht gut etwas wegwerfen konnte, hatte ihn vor einem halben Jahr aus dem großen Schrank auf dem Speicher gefischt und ihr gegeben.

Vor lauter Stolz und Vorfreude hatte sie ihn sogar heimlich mit ins Bett genommen. Sera hatte zwar darüber gelacht, aber das war ihr egal gewesen. Sie liebte diesen Umhang. Dabei hatte sie manche Schülerin darüber klagen gehört, dass die Hogwartsumhänge so langweilig wären, denn außer dem viergeteilten Wappen war er schwarz und schmucklos.

Ihr gefiel das, wahrscheinlich ein Gen ihres Vaters, der für seine Vorliebe für die Farbe Schwarz weithin bekannt war. Außerdem würde, sobald der sprechende Hut seine Wahl getroffen hatte, noch das Erkennungszeichen einer der vier Häuser erscheinen und auch ihre Schuluniform, die sie erst morgen bekommen würde, hätte die jeweilige Farbe des Hauses.

Eileen musste schlucken, da war es wieder, das große Problem, dass sie trotz aller Vorfreude in den letzten Wochen und Monaten hin- und hergewälzt hatte.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Max, der wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie etwas beschäftigte.

„Es ist nichts weiter", log sie, aber als sie das ungläubige Gesicht ihres zukünftigen Schulkameraden sah, seufzte sie tief und gab leise zu, „Ich bin etwas aufgeregt in welches Haus ich kommen werde!"

„Ach, diese Häuserkiste", erinnerte sich Max, „Professor Mc G. hat davon erzählt. Irgend so eine alte Mütze soll das entscheiden."

Eileen musste lachen und korrigierte ihn belustigt „Ja, der Sprechende Hut!"

„Oder so! Und was macht Dir daran Kummer?"

„Es ist so, dass für einen Hogwartsschüler das Haus eine lebenslange Bedeutung hat. Es ist wie eine zweite Familie…"

„Und?"

„Und alle Eltern möchten gerne, dass die Tochter oder der Sohn in das Haus kommt, in dem auch sie selbst schon gewesen sind", Eileen sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

„Verstehe", nickte Max, „und wo waren Deine Eltern?"

„Das ist ja das Problem, meine Mutter war in Gryffindor und mein Vater in Slytherin."

Max ging ein Licht auf und er funkelte sie lächelnd an, „Tja, da hast Du dann wohl echt ein Problem."

„Ja, kann man so sagen", murmelte Eileen und starrte auf ihren Schoß.

„Du wirst es wohl abwarten müssen, wie dieses sprechende Ding sich entscheidet oder Du musst es vorher bestechen oder überlisten!"

„Das geht nicht", schüttelte Eileen den Kopf, „aber meine Mum sagt, man kann mit ihm verhandeln!"

„Ah ja, aber wo willst Du selbst hin?", kam Max zu der alles entscheidenden Frage.

„Das ist schwierig", seufzte Eileen, „Jedes Haus ist o.K., aus allen sind große Zauberer und Hexen hervorgegangen, aber…", sie stockte, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie mit diesem Jungen, den sie gerade mal einige Stunden kannte, solche Gedanken teilen wollte.

„Aber was?"

„Ich denke, ich…" begann sie wieder, wurde aber von einer Antwort entbunden, als der Zug in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einlief, „Wir sind da!", rief sie und sprang mit laut klopfendem Herzen auf.

„Na, dann woll`n wir mal!", murmelte Max, schenkte ihr aber noch einen schnellen, prüfenden Blick, bevor er seinen Trolly aus dem Fach hob und sich dann nach Eileens Schrankkoffer umsah.

„Warte ich helfe Dir!", bot er an.

„Nicht nötig!", antwortete Eileen lächelnd, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihren Koffer sanft zu Boden schweben.

„Cool!", befand Max beeindruckt und schulterte seinen Rucksack, „Müsste ich das auch können?"

„Nein, woher denn, Du bist ja nicht in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen", lachte Eileen, „aber Du wirst es in nächster Zeit lernen!"

„Na, wir werden sehen!", seufzte er, anscheinend war er von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten nicht besonders überzeugt.

Der Zug bremste mit lautem Quietschen und stand nach einigem Rucken still. Auf dem Flur machte sich ein wildes und aufgeregtes Treiben breit. Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler versuchten so schnell es ging den Zug zu verlassen, was mit all dem sperrigen Gepäck und den Käfigen mit Tieren nicht so einfach war. Aber schließlich gelang es doch und auch Max und Eileen stiegen als eine der letzten die zwei Tritte zum Bahnsteig hinab.

Der junge Musiker schaute sich im Dämmerlicht des frühen Abends mit gerümpfter Nase um, „Was für ein Kaff!", war sein vernichtendes Urteil.

„Klar", bestätigte Eileen grinsend und winkte verstohlen einem hünenhaften Kerl mit Zottelbart und wildem Haar zu, „Gegen New York ist das hier natürlich nichts, aber es hat Charme und es gibt tatsächlich einige unglaublich gute Läden hier!"

„Vielleicht, aber wenn hier nicht der Hund begraben ist, dann weiß ich es echt nicht!"

„Dann sei froh, denn Du darfst im ersten Jahr eh noch nicht hier hin!", kicherte Eileen und zog ihn in Richtung des gigantischen Mannes, der jetzt mit dröhnender Stimme nach den Erstklässlern rief.

„Das ist übrigens Hagrid, er ist der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien Hogwarts und unterrichtet ‚Pflege magischer Tierwesen'. Er ist ein toller Freund!"

„Er sieht … riesig aus!", stammelte Max und schaute Hagrid von oben bis unten bang an.

„Das liegt daran, dass er ein Halbriese ist!", flüsterte Eileen und sammelte sich mit ungefähr 25 bis 30 weiteren Mädchen und Jungen, von denen die meisten den Lehrer für ‚Pflege magischer Tierwesen' genauso kritisch musterten wie Max.

„Hallo zusammen, ich bin Rubeus Hagrid", strahlte er alle an und zwinkerte Eileen fröhlich zu, „herzlich willkommen hier in Hogsmeade, wir fahren jetzt mit den Booten gemeinsam über den See rüber zum Schloss. Lasst Euer Gepäck hier stehn, das lad ich fix auf eine der Kutschen."

Max starrte entsetzt Eileen an, „Ich werde mein Cello bestimmt nicht diesem Riesen anvertrauen. Hast Du seine Hände gesehen?", wisperte er entschieden und zog seinen Instrumentenkoffer näher zu sich heran, als Hagrid schon damit begann fünf Koffer auf einmal in eine große leere Kutsche ohne Zugtier zu verstauen. 

„Halbriese", berichtigte ihn Eileen, „Du kannst ihn ja fragen, ob Du es doch mitnehmen darfst. Aber ich würde mir das überlegen, denn wenn es ins Wasser fällt, ist es bestimmt hin!"

Das schien ein Argument, denn als wenig später Hagrid auch nach dem Cellokoffer griff, händigte Max ihn mit sichtlicher Überwindung aus, „Passen Sie aber gut darauf auf, es ist ein Regazzi", mahnte er mit besorgter Stimme.

„Warte Hagrid", bat Eileen leise und zückte ihren Stab, „Ich lege noch einen Schutzzauber darüber, dann kann nichts mehr schief gehen!"

„Unsere Eileen!", strahlte Hagrid, „Wie Deine Mum!", dann beugte er sich aber ganz tief zu ihr herab und erkundigte sich flüsternd, „Aufgeregt?"

„Hm!", nickte sie, worauf der Halbriese seine schwere Pranke mitfühlend auf ihre Schulter fallen ließ und sie somit in die Knie zwang, „Wird schon!"

„Woher kennst Du ihn eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Max mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich kenne ihn schon seitdem ich geboren wurde, er und meine Mutter sind eng befreundet", erläuterte Eileen und wich doch dem Blick seiner blauen Augen aus.

Bald war alles Gepäck verstaut und Hagrid führte sie an das nahe Ufer eines großen und weitläufigen Sees. Dort lagen viele kleine Boote mit entzündeten Lichtern an der Spitze, denn es war mittlerweile schon fast ganz dunkel geworden.

Hagrid hatte ein Boot für sich alleine und als alle heil in den Barkassen saßen, zog er einen rosa Regenschirm aus seiner Felljacke und streckte ihn mit dem Befehl, „Los!" aus, und sogleich setzten sich alle Boote wie von Zauberhand in Bewegung und glitten sanft über den schwarzen See.

„Na, so eine Ruderpartie ohne Rudern ist doch schon mal nett!", befand Max leise und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Eileen aber suchte aufmerksam den Horizont ab, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall den richtigen Augenblick verpassen. Immer wieder hatte ihre Mum, aber auch ihr Dad, Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny davon geschwärmt.

„Da!", rief sie aufgeregt, als sich die Boote gerade um eine Landzunge herumbewegten und stupste Max an.

„Was? Ohh…! Wow!", entwich es ihm und vielen anderen auch und sie hatten alle recht, der Anblick des hell erleuchteten, mächtigen Schlosses direkt vor ihnen nahm einem schlichtweg den Atem.

Genau so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt! Ganz genau so! Wunderschön!

Schon unzählige Male hatte Hagrid sie gefragt, ob sie nicht mit ihm diese Tour machen wollte, aber immer wieder hatte sie abgelehnt, denn sie wollte sich dieses Erlebnis für den heutigen Tag aufheben und es hatte sich wahrlich gelohnt.

Leider viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack steuerten die Boote den breiten Steg des Bootshauses an und sie sah bereits von weitem die schmale, lange Gestalt von Professor McGonagall dort auf sie warten. Auch sie begrüßte die Neulinge herzlich, wenn auch deutlich förmlicher und distanzierter, als es Hagrid getan hatte, aber der wohlwollende Blick auf das große, schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den pechschwarzen Augen war der gleiche wie bei ihrem Kollegen.

„Ist Professor Mc G. auch mit Deiner Mutter befreundet?", wisperte Max belustigt, als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin sie in Zweierreihen zügig die Treppen hinauf führte.

„Ja, tatsächlich, aber auch mit meinem Dad", flüsterte Eileen zurück, als sie durch eine beeindruckende Eingangshalle auf eine reich verzierte doppelflüglige Türe zu schritten, hinter der ein summendes Stimmengewirr davon zeugte, das die anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler bereits angekommen waren.

Kurz davor blieb die Professorin stehen und sah die Schar der Mädchen und Jungen vor ihr eindringlich an, „Meine Damen und Herren, Sie werden gleich in die große Halle geführt, wo wir gemeinsam das Bankett zum Schuljahresbeginn einnehmen werden. Aber vorher müssen wir noch herausfinden, zu welchem Haus Sie gehören werden", dann erklärte sie noch mal in etwa das Gleiche, was Eileen bereits Max im Zug erzählt hatte und öffnete dann die Türe.

Das Summen wurde schlagartig um ein vielfaches lauter, verstummte aber, als Professor McGonagall mit der verschüchtert aussehenden Gruppe neuer Schüler eintrat. Eileen begannen die Knie zu schlottern und so nahm sie auch ein erneutes tief beeindrucktes „Wow" von Max nicht wahr, der von der Decke des Raumes ganz begeistert war, sondern hatte nur Augen für den Hocker der vor dem erhöhten Lehrertisch stand und den alten, verschlissenen Spitzhut, der darauf lag und auf sie wartete.

„Igitt!", hörte sie ein blondes Mädchen mit Ringellöckchen zwei Reihen vor sich flüstern, „können die sich hier nicht was Anständiges leisten!"

„Wer weiß was da drin lebt", stimmte ihr eine sehr dralle Brünette mit Pferdeschwanz angewidert zu und zog ein Stück Schokolade aus der Tasche. Professor McGonagalls strenger Blick versagte ihr aber den Genuss und sie steckte es schnell zurück in die Tasche.

„Die sieht ja alles!", murmelte sie enttäuscht.

Der alte Hut begann sich zu regen und zwei Jungs vor ihr sprangen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er auch noch begann mit knarzender Stimme zu singen.

Eileen hatte schon viele Auswahlzeremonien erlebt und jedes Mal dem Lied der weisen Kopfbedeckung aufmerksam gelauscht, aber heute ging das einfach nicht. Ihr wilder Herzschlag rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie glaubte, schon leicht panisch, jeden Augenblick vor lauter Angst in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um und ihr Blick glitt automatisch zu dem erhöhten Lehrertisch, direkt vor ihr. Sofort fand sie die haselnussbraunen Augen die sie gesucht hatte. Die dazugehörige Frau Mitte Dreißig, mit braunem Lockenhaar, die auf einem großen, reichverzierten, goldenen Stuhl saß, lächelte ihr kurz beruhigend zu.

Max, der von den gesanglichen Fähigkeiten des sprechenden Hutes augenscheinlich nicht besonders beeindruckt schien, war ihrem Blick gefolgt und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr, „Wer ist das?"

„Das ist Professor Hermine Granger. Die Schulleiterin!", antwortete Eileen und erwiderte das kurze Lächeln, wenn auch recht zittrig.

„Genau, sie war auf einer der Karten! Sie ist aber noch ziemlich jung für eine Schulleiterin", stellte Max überrascht fest und er besah sich die Direktorin eingehend, „Außerdem sieht sie gut aus!", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, „Sie erinnert mich an wen…"

Max Gedankengänge wurden rüde unterbrochen, als sich eine lange Nase und zwei durchdringende schwarze Augen in sein Blickfeld schoben. „Oh", entwich es ihm erschrocken, „Da ist dieser finstere Zauberer von der anderen Froschkarte."

„Professor Severus Snape", wisperte Eileen und musste schlucken, denn der Blick des grimmigen Professors verlor erst nichts von seiner Grimmigkeit, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er schien irgendwie angespannt, seine Kieferknochen arbeiteten unruhig, dann aber zuckte seine linke Augenbraue kurz empor und Eileen hatte verstanden.

„Er hat genau so schwarze Augen wie Du!", bemerkte Max.

„Hm", machte Eileen abwesend, denn jetzt war das Lied des sprechenden Hutes zu Ende und Professor McGonagall bat die Erstklässler einer nach dem anderen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge nach vorne.

Die ersten drei wurden nach Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff verteilt und das zimperliche Mädchen mit den Ringellöcken, eine Grace Fillingham kam nach Slytherin.

Dann sah Professor McGonagall sie kurz an und räusperte sich, bevor sie laut und deutlich „Eileen Granger-Snape", aufrief.

Sofort verstummten auch die letzten Jubelrufe der Slytherins über den Neuzugang von Miss Fillingham. Alle kannten die hochgewachsene hübsche Erstgeborene der Schulleiterin und des gefürchteten Tränkemeisters und natürlich war ganz Hogwarts gespannt, zu welchem Haus der sprechende Hut sie mit dieser Familienkonstellation wohl stecken würde. Wenn man den Behauptungen von James Potter glauben wollte, wurden sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen und es stand 70 zu 30 für Gryffindor.

Aus Eileens Gesicht wich jeder klägliche Rest an Farbe und sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um auf den wenigen Metern zu dem Hocker nicht zu stolpern oder doch noch in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Nach außen ungerührt, aber im Inneren mehr als zittrig nahm sie den altersschwachen Hut von Professor McGonagall entgegen und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf. Er war riesig und sackte ihr fast bis zum Kinn hinunter. ‚Hätte ich jetzt mal die Nase meines Dads, wäre er nicht so tief hinuntergerutscht', ging es ihr unglaublicherweise durch den Sinn.

„Wohl wahr", piepste eine dünne Stimme lachend in ihrem Kopf, „da bist Du ja, ich habe schon auf Dich gewartet."

„Hallo", dachte Eileen etwas einfallslos, aber ihr Kopf war einfach wie leergefegt.

„Ja, wie Deine Mum sagte", murmelte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, „Klugheit und Begabung im Überfluss, ein gutes und mitfühlendes Herz, Ehre und Mut, Besonnenheit und Güte", zählte er auf und Eileen wurde rot, „es gäbe eigentlich keinen Zweifel über mein Urteil, aber das weißt Du ja selbst, nicht wahr."

Eileen schloss die Augen und dachte eindringlich, „Es ist nur, wegen…, Du weißt schon…"

„Ja, ja, die Oberschlange. Die wickelt Euch Grangers ja mit Leichtigkeit um den Finger!", dann seufzte er, „Hast Du Dir das auch gut überlegt?"

„Ja, habe ich, ehrlich."

„Gut", gab er nach, „wenn Du Dir sicher bist! Dann eben SLYTHERIN!"

Als Eileen den Hut vorsichtig von ihrem verschwitzen Kopf hob, brach ein unglaublicher Jubel am Tisch der Slytherins los und ein hörbar enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen von Seiten der Gryffindors. Ihr Blick aber galt nur der Frau und dem Mann am Lehrertisch.

Ihre Mutter schien zwar etwas bekümmert, aber sie zwinkerte ihr trotzdem liebevoll zu und formte stumm die Worte „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Schatz". Aber als sie dann in das Gesicht ihres Vaters schaute, wusste sie, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie öffentlich so glücklich Strahlen gesehen.

Auf dem erstbesten freien Platz am Tischende der Slytherins ließ sie sich erleichtert nieder und atmete erst einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie überhaupt wahrnahm, dass ihre neuen Hausgenossinnen und Hausgenossen sie begeistert feierten.

Auch die restliche Auswahlzeremonie verging für Eileen wie in Trance, sie bekam aber noch mit, dass aus Max Liebermann ein Hufflepuff wurde und sie winkte ihm kurz zu, als er zu seinem Tisch, genau neben dem der Slytherins ging.

Als auch der letzte Erstklässler, ein gewisser Liam Wicon zu Gryffindor eingeteilt war und Professor McGonagall den sprechenden Hut und auch den Hocker weggebracht hatte, erhob sich Professor Granger und bat um Ruhe.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ein herzliches Willkommen Ihnen allen. Ich freue mich sehr, dass wir uns alle zu einem neuen Schuljahr wiedersehen, obwohl es sicherlich zwei oder drei unter Ihnen gibt, die gerne noch länger Ferien gehabt hätten", sie schenkte ihrem Mann neben sich einen bezeichnenden Blick, den er gekonnt ignorierte, bevor sie lächelnd fortfuhr, „Da Sie eine lange Reise hinter sich haben, sicherlich alle Hunger haben und müde sind, halte ich keine langen Reden, sondern wünsche einen guten Appetit!"

Damit setzte sie sich wieder und es erschienen wie von Geisterhand die wundervollsten Speisen und es wurde sehr ruhig in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, denn jetzt wurde gefuttert was das Zeug hielt.

Eileen aber beugte sich unauffällig etwas zurück, denn sie hatte natürlich längst den braunen Lockenkopf ihrer Schwester Sera und den kastanienbraunen Schopf ihrer Schwester Lillian entdeckt. Sera sah immer noch eindeutig schockiert aus, sie war für Gryffindor gewesen, lächelte ihr aber tapfer zu. Lillian grinste sie dagegen frech an und sah mit ihrer neuen Zahnlücke sehr verwegen aus.

„Morgen vor dem Frühstück", bedeutete Eileen ihren Schwestern und Lillian reckte verstehend den Daumen empor.

Dann drehte sie sich um und rief leise Max an, „Alles klar?"

Der grinste zurück, „Sicher, Miss Granger-Snape!"

„Für Dich immer noch Eileen, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„Warum hast Du nichts gesagt?", fragte er leicht vorwurfsvoll und musterte sie eingehend.

„Was sollte ich denn sagen?"

„Na vielleicht, dass Du die Tochter dieses beängstigenden Tränkespions bist und die der hübschen Schulleiterin!", er wies mit dem Daumen Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Dann hätte ich Dir auch erzählen müssen, dass Professor McGonagall meine Patin ist und James der älteste Sohn von Harry Potter, dem besten Freund meiner Mum?"

„Ja", nickte er langsam, „wäre hilfreich gewesen!"

„Das nächste Mal, ich versprech´s!"

„Wann wird das denn sein?" 

„Morgen während des Unterrichts wahrscheinlich, aber ganz bestimmt vor dem Abendessen, wenn Du Lust hast!", schlug Eileen vor.

„Gut, geht klar!", stimmte Max zu und widmete sich wieder den verlockenden Speisen auf seinem Teller. Eileen war es, als wenn sie ihn noch etwas wie „Der Service hier ist der Wahnsinn", hätte murmeln hören.


	5. Chapter 5

Der erste Tag 4

Ihr Hunger war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber die Speisen einfach zu lecker, um nicht viel zu viel davon zu essen. Den verschiedenen köstlichen Hauptspeisen folgten wunderbare Nachtische und Eileen gab gerne zu, dass sie Pudding in jeglicher Form nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Aber schließlich ging einfach nichts mehr rein und ihr Magen war tatsächlich noch schwerer, als es ihr Kopf war.

Mit einem leisen Lachen, angesichts der müden und satten Schülerschaft, legte auch die Schulleiterin das Besteck zusammen, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und bat um Ruhe.

„Ich mache es kurz", begann sie lächelnd, „ihr wisst es eigentlich auch so, der verbotene Wald ist nicht ohne Grund verboten und wenn Ihr Euer Leben liebt, solltet Ihr Euch von ihm fern halten, und nein, das ist leider kein Scherz, sondern mein voller Ernst. Selbst ich gehe nur im Notfall und nur in Begleitung dort hinein!"

Ihr Blick glitt über den Tisch der Hufflepuffs und blieb an einer pummeligen Blondine mit großer Brille hängen, „Miss Melissa Deleary und Mister Teddy Lupin", sie blickte zum Tisch der Gryffindors und lächelte dem hochgewachsenen Burschen mit den braunen Haaren zu, „sind in diesem Jahr unsere Schulsprecherin und unser Schulsprecher. Sie alle, aber vor allem die Vertrauensschülerinnen und Vertrauensschüler können sich mit ihren Problemen an sie wenden. Danke Ihnen beiden schon jetzt für die Übernahme Ihres Amtes!"

Beide erhoben sich kurz und mehr als höflicher Applaus war die Antwort.

„Zudem wird es im kommenden Schuljahr einige interessante Veränderungen geben. Aber angesichts der späten Stunde berichte ich Ihnen morgen mehr davon. Nur soviel, drei Meisterklassen der Universitäten aus Oxford, Edinburgh und London werden uns in den nächsten zehn Monaten in Alte Runen, Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde begleiten. Diese Kooperationen stellen für die Schülerinnen und Schüler der sechsten und siebten Klassen bestimmt eine große Herausforderung dar, aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, für die jungen Studentinnen und Studenten ebenfalls". Lautes Gemurmel der oberen Klassen war die Antwort, so etwas gab es bisher noch nie und hörte sich durchaus spannend an.

„Bitte, bitte!", mahnte die Direktorin lachend, „Ich schaue morgen in allen Klassen vorbei, dann erzähle ich Ihnen genaueres."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah sich um, „Wie Sie alle bemerkt haben, steigen die Schülerzahlen in den letzten Jahren erfreulicherweise kontinuierlich an, was eindeutig für die Qualität und den Ruf unserer Schule steht. Darum haben sich die Schulräte auch für eine dringend nötige Entlastung für das bestehende Personal entschieden. Und ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass es mich sehr stolz und froh macht, als zweiten Professor für Kräuterkunde Mister Neville Longbottom gewinnen zu können!" sie verneigte sich lächelnd vor ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden, der sich ebenfalls erhob und sich gleichfalls vor der jungen Schulleiterin und vor der begeistert applaudierenden Schülerschaft verneigte.

„Wie ich an Ihrer Reaktion deutlich erkenne", fuhr Professor Granger lachend fort, „muss ich Ihnen wohl zu Mister Longbottoms Vita nichts mehr erzählen. Sie wissen genau wie ich, dass es keinen Besseren zur Unterstützung von Professor Sprout gibt als ihn und dass er zudem bereit war, das Amt des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor zu übernehmen freut mich besonders!"

Wildes Gegröle vom Tisch der Gryffindors zeigte auch deren ungeteilte Zustimmung zu dieser Personalie.

„Zudem werden wir übermorgen eine wichtige Entlastung für Professor Binns in magischer Geschichte begrüßen dürfen. Mister Conrad Jones, ein unglaublich begnadeter amerikanischer Geschichtenerzähler bereichert Professor Binns Fachkompetenz. Leider ist er noch in Übersee unterwegs. Er wird uns für mindestens ein Jahr mit seinen wundervollen Gaben unterstützen", sie senkte ihre Stimme verschwörerisch, „Und wenn Sie mir außerhalb des Protokolls ein persönliches Urteil erlauben, Mister Jones ist echt sagenhaft!"

Obwohl ihr Mann ihr einen entsetzen Blick zuwarf, brach in der großen Halle lauter Jubel aus, denn alles war besser, als Professor Binns, der zwar eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der magischen Geschichte war, aber auch so ziemlich das Langweiligste, was es auf dieser Erde gab, immerhin war er ein Geist und sorgte regelmäßig für lautes Schnarchen. Sozusagen Todlangweilig! Das sagte doch wohl alles!

„Und last, but not least, werden wir erneut Professor Oliver Greengrass als zweiten Tränkemeister, neben Professor Snape in unserem Kollegium begrüßen können."

Auch Oliver Greengrass erhob sich und wurde mit frohem Applaus begrüßt. Nicht wenige hielten in Tränkekunde alles für besser, was nicht Professor Snape hieß.

„Die oberen Klassen werden sich noch voller Freude an ihn erinnern, er war mein erster Meisterschüler und ist gerade erst von einer langen Weltreise zurückgekehrt. Herzlich Willkommen Oliver!"

Oliver Greengrass erhob sich beschämt und grüßte grinsend in die Runde.

„So", ergänzte Professor Granger lächelnd, „bevor ich Sie nun endlich in Ihre vorbereiteten und heißersehnten Betten verabschiede, noch ein kurzes Wort an unsere Erstklässler: Sie wissen es vielleicht nicht, aber das ist nicht nur Ihr erstes Jahr auf dieser famosen Schule, sondern auch meines. Zwar nicht als Schülerin, wie Sie sich denken können, das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Auch sonst sind mir diese stattlichen Mauern, die herrliche Landschaft und die wunderbaren Menschen und Wesen mehr als vertraut, immerhin lebe ich mit meiner Familie schon sehr lange hier, aber als Schulleiterin beginne ich heute genau wie sie mein erstes Schuljahr und ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen mindestens so viel Glück, Freundschaft und Erkenntnis, wie ich es hier in all den Jahren erfahren und erleben durfte! Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts!"

Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler und auch die Lehrer stimmten diesem Wunsch mit lautem Applaus zu. Eileen sah, während auch sie kräftig klatschte, mit einem unglaublichen Gefühl des Stolzes zu ihrer Mutter hoch. Sie war wirklich die Beste für den Job, da gab es keinen Zweifel und als sich beide Augenpaare trafen, wünschte Eileen ihr lautlos, „Danke, Dir auch Mum!"

Und das kleine Nicken als Antwort der jungen Schulleiterin sagte deutlich, dass sie die stumme Botschaft verstanden hatte.

„So, und nun folgen Sie bitte den Vertrauensschülerinnen und –schülern Ihres Hauses, ich wünsche allen eine wirklich gute Nacht!", damit setzte sich Professor Granger wieder und ihr Tränkemeister beugte sich kurz zu ihr herüber, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern. Ein zustimmendes Nicken und einige gewisperte Erwiderungen der Schulleiterin und Professor Snape erhob sich und eilte aus der Halle. Eileen hatte da schon eine Ahnung wo ihr Vater hinwollte.

Ihre Mutter rief jedenfalls nach ihren Schwestern und sprach noch einige Augenblicke mit Tante Minerva und ihrem neuen Assistenten Wilbur Honeytree, bevor sie die schon fast schlafende Lillian auf die Arme hob und sich mit Sera in ihre Wohnung in den Kerkern von Hogwarts zurückzog.

Der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, Berti Newgrave indes trommelte sein Haus zusammen und wies Monika Eagelwood die Vertrauensschülerin an, sich um die Neuzugänge zu kümmern. Es waren vier Mädchen und drei Jungen, die heute zum ersten Mal hinunter in die Räume der Slytherins geführt wurden. Sie hieß alle in Zweierreihe aufstellen. Außer der blonden Mimose Grace Fillingham, waren da noch eine Augusta Barclay und eine Jane Stewart. Augusta kam mit Eileen in eine Reihe und fragte sie etwas scheu, „Bist Du wirklich die Tochter der Schulleiterin?", doch bevor Eileen auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, setzte Jane von hinten hinzu „Und die unseres Hauslehrers?"

„Nun, ich gehe stark davon aus, denn ich sehe beiden ähnlich und lebe mit ihnen seit ich denken kann im Kerker", nickte Eileen, Sera hatte ihr geraten solche Fragen mit Humor zu beantworten, denn garantiert würden ihre Hausgenossen fürchten, dass sie alles Verbotene ihren Eltern petzen könnte.

„Hier gibt es aber keinen Prominentenbonus!", merkte eine große Brünette mit vielen Pickeln im Gesicht von vorne an.

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert", murmelte Eileen.

„Und verpetzt werden, will auch keiner!", fügte ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit Segelohren hinzu.

„Wer will hier wen anschwärzen?", erklang da die dunkle, bedrohliche Stimme ihres Hauslehrers direkt hinter ihnen und ließ nicht wenige der Slytherins ertappt einige Zentimeter in die Höhe hüpfen.

„Keiner, keinen, Sir!", antwortete Eileen, die den Schatten ihres Vaters schon eine kleine Weile mehr gespürt als bemerkt hatte.

„Dann ist es ja gut, Miss Granger-Snape", flüsterte ihr Vater, „denn so etwas wird in meinem Haus nicht geduldet!"

„Ich hoffe aber, Sir, dass diese wunderbare Regel für alle gilt", antwortete Eileen mit fester Stimme und sah sich aufmerksam um.

„Diese Regel gilt für alle und jeden, ausnahmslos!", knurrte ihr Hauslehrer und Monica Eagelwood und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben!", Professor Snape zückte seine Taschenuhr, „Es ist spät, Miss Eagelwood zeigt den Damen ihr Zimmer und das gleiche wird Mister Newgrave mit den Herren tun. Wir sehen uns morgen nach dem Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht!", damit drehte er sich elegant auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand so lautlos wie er erschienen war. Dennoch hatte Eileen gespürt, dass er ihr einen Zettel zugesteckt hatte. Unauffällig ließ sie ihre Hand in die Tasche gleiten und tatsächlich, da war ein Stück Pergament zu spüren.

„Unglaublich wie er das immer macht!", murmelte das Mädchen mit den Pickeln und schüttelte den Kopf, „ist er zu Hause eigentlich auch so?"

„Vielleicht", grinste Eileen und stieg die wenigen Stufen zu ihrem neuen Zimmer herunter.

Die Unterkünfte der Slytherins lagen unter dem See und darum war das Licht auch immer leicht grünlich, aber an Eleganz und Stil schlug sie wahrscheinlich kein anderes Haus und als sich Eileen fertig umgesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass es ihr hier gefallen würde.

Schnell waren die wichtigsten Dinge ausgepackt und es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen alle vier in ihren dunkelgrünen Himmelbetten und wünschten sich träge eine gute Nacht. Eileen aber angelte nach ihrem Umhang und zog den Zettel ihres Vaters hervor, darauf stand in seiner gestochen scharfen Handschrift: „Ich hab´ Dich lieb Tochter, schlaf gut!" und beinahe wäre ihr, während sie selig lächelte ein kleiner Laut des Erschreckens entwichen, denn der Zettel verbrannte plötzlich mit kalter Flamme in ihren Händen. Klar, es wäre ja auch zu peinlich gewesen, wenn ein anderer diesen schriftlichen Liebesbeweis gefunden hätte.

Eileen musste seufzen und konnte ihre Mutter gut verstehen, die sich immer darüber beklagte, dass ihr Mann in der Öffentlichkeit so tat, als wenn sie ihm nur entfernt bekannt wäre.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen griff sie wie immer nach Zischi, ihrer Schlange. Sie war hundemüde und fast fielen ihr die Augen von selbst zu.

Aber das war ja auch wirklich kein Wunder nach solch einem aufregenden Tag. Einem Tag der vielleicht eine neue Freundschaft gebracht hatte, aber gewiss ihren Herzenswunsch erfüllt hatte.

Ein guter Tag, wirklich, dem hoffentlich noch viele, viele gute Tage folgen würden!

- Ende -


	6. Chapter 6

Epilog: Der erste Tag

„Schlafen die beiden schon?", fragte Hogwarts gestrenger Tränkemeister seine Frau, als er nach seinem abendlichen Rundgang beschwingt zur Kerkertüre herein trat und sie gerade aus den Zimmern der Mädchen kam.

„Ach, keine zwei Sekunden nachdem ich das Licht gelöscht hatte", antwortete Hermine lächelnd und schloss leise die Türe zu den Kinderzimmern, „Und sind Deine alten und neuen Slytherins ebenfalls wohlbehalten in ihren Betten angelangt?"

„Allerdings, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse", antwortete Severus und hängte seine Robe mit ungewöhnlich zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck an den Garderobenhaken.

„Gut, aber mal ehrlich, wenn das heute keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gewesen sind, weiß ich es ja auch nicht!", lächelte Hogwarts junge Schulleiterin ihrem Mann spöttisch zu und sprach die Schutz- und Alarmzauber über die Zimmer der Mädchen.

„Wie Dir sicherlich bekannt ist, geschätzte und geliebte Gattin, hat jeder Tag seine Besonderheiten, daher benötige ich schon konkretere Angaben, welche Vorkommnisse des heutigen Tages Du im speziellen meinst?", tat er, während er seinen Gehrock aufknöpfte, völlig unwissend, konnte aber das unglaublich wohlige Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das schon den ganzen Abend an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte.

„Ha! Das weißt Du ganz genau", meinte seine Frau dann auch sofort.

„So, weiß ich das?", er tat als müsse er überlegen, „Ach das?", erinnerte er sich dann plötzlich und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an.

„Oh, es ist Dir eingefallen, welch ein Wunder!", spottete Hermine mit dem gleichen bedeutungsschweren Blick.

„Nun, jetzt wo Du es sagst…", er schenkte ihr ein kleines Wolfsgrinsen, „Du hast wahrlich recht! Das ich das vergessen konnte", er trat nahe an sie heran und umfasste mit starker Hand ihre Taille, „Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir diesen Abend mit seinen besonderen Vorkommnissen ein wenig feiern? Immerhin ist es doch der Abend vor Deinem ersten Schultag als Schulleiterin!"

„Ach, **meinem** ersten Schultag?", staunte Hermine.

„Natürlich", grinste Severus und küsste seine überraschte Frau, „ich glaube, dieser Anlass wäre es wirklich wert, die letzte Flasche dieses ausgezeichneten Jahrganges, den die Schülerschaft uns damals zur Hochzeit geschenkt hat, zu öffnen!", er wollte sich schon voller Vorfreude auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt und auf den Wohnzimmertisch deutete, „Nicht nötig, ich habe ihn bereits für Dich geöffnet."

Severus zog anerkennend die Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Oh, wie umsichtig."

„Ja, nicht wahr!", grinste Hermine süffisant und ließ mit einem Schnipsen, die beiden bereits gefüllten Gläser heranschweben, „Denn auch ich dachte mir, dass Dir an diesem Abend nach feiern zu Mute wäre."

Sie stieß mit ihrem Glas an seines an, „Auf den stolzesten Vater der ganzen Zaubererwelt!"

„So? Wer sollte das sein?", fragte er, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck führte seine Frage glatt ad absurdum.

„Steht hier in seiner ganzen Pracht und Länge vor mir und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd!", antworte Hermine trotzdem gerne und merkte, als die ersten Tropfen des edlen Weines ihre Geschmacksknospen erreichten, voller Hochachtung an, „Holla, der Wein ist wirklich phantastisch!"

„Allerdings", stimmte ihr Mann nach einer kleinen Kostprobe sofort und uneingeschränkt zu, hielt dann aber erneut das Glas in die Höhe, „Und nur mit einem solchen Wein darf man auf die klügste und bezaubernste Schulleiterin anstoßen, die Hogwarts in den letzten 100 Jahren gesehen hat."

„Ha! Das erzähle ich doch gerne Minerva, denn außer ihr gab es sonst keine Direktorin in den letzten 100 Jahren!", drohte Hermine frech, was Severus aber souverän parierte, „Das darfst Du ruhig tun, sie wird es verstehen, dass ich Dich bevorzuge, denn es ist ja weithin bekannt, dass Du mich sonst auf der Couch schlafen lässt."

„Pf", machte Hermine erschüttert, „Weithin bekannt ist, dass Du nur dann auf der Couch schlafen musst, wenn Du mal wieder unverschämt und dreist bist!"

„Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst!", behauptete Severus und zog sie enger an sich heran, um ihr dreist einen Kuss zu rauben, dabei murmelte er ihr dunkel zu, „Du hast heute Abend eine ausgezeichnete Figur abgegeben, Hermine. Alle hast Du mit Deinem Charme um den Finger gewickelt und ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf Dich."

Er schenkte ihr einen funkelnden Blick und ließ mit einem ähnlichen Schnipsen gekonnt die Gläser wieder verschwinden, denn er brauchte jetzt seine Hände, um sich seine kluge Frau zu schnappen und sie ohne Umwege auf sein Sofa zu verschleppen.

Dort beschäftigte er sich nicht nur eingehend mit ihrem Mund, sondern auch mit anderen Teilen ihrer ausgezeichneten Figur. Etwas, das auch ihr augenscheinlich sehr gefiel. Nun, kein Wunder, war er doch laut ihrer vielfach geäußerten Meinung ein Meister auf vielen Gebieten…

Allerdings kam ihm irgendwann im Laufe seiner sehr genüsslichen Beschäftigung ein heikler und irritierender Gedanke und er unterbrach abrupt sein Tun, um sie alarmiert zu mustern.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sich seine Frau mit herrlich verlangendem Blick.

„Du wusstest wie Eileen sich entscheiden würde, nicht wahr?", fragte er lauernd und riss sie damit aus allen schönen Zuständen.

„So? Wo heraus schließt Du das denn?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage und richtete sich auf.

„Nun, ganz einfach", erklärte Severus und sein Blick wurde noch vorwurfsvoller, „Du bist bei näherer Betrachtung viel zu wenig überrascht und Deine Reaktion während der Zuordnungszeremonie war letztlich auch viel zu gelassen! Also heraus mit der Sprache, seit wann weißt Du es?"

Hermine entwich ein kleines Seufzen und sie strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie antwortete „Seit Ende Juni."

„Aha!", er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie empört an.

„Nun, es war so", versuchte Hermine zu erklären, „Eileen kam in der letzten Schulwoche in mein Büro und erkundigte sich, ob der Sprechende Hut immer die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft."

„Hm. Und was hast Du ihr gesagt?", forschte ihr entrüsteter Ehemann.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich an den Einschätzungen des Sprechenden Hutes bisher keine Zweifel gehabt hätte, und habe ihr erzählt, wie das bei mir war und dass Harry damals mit ihm verhandelt hat."

„Tatsächlich, hat er das?", war Severus überrascht, das hatte er noch gar nicht gewusst.

„Ja, das hat er", bestätigte Hermine, „und als Eileen das hörte, war klar, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, wenn sie ein Mitspracherecht hätte."

„Und sie wollte natürlich nach Slytherin, weil es nichts Besseres als das Haus der Schlangen gibt!", war für Severus die Welt wieder in Ordnung und er nahm erneut ihre wunderbaren roten Lippen ins Visier.

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Hermine brav, aber ihr Ton verriet ihm, dass dies nicht der alleinige Grund war.

„Oder gibt es da noch andere Gründe?", hakte er darum zehn Inch über ihrem Mund misstrauisch nach.

„Nun, wenn Du so fragst!", wand sich seine Frau ein wenig.

„Ja, tue ich!"

„Es ist eigentlich völlig offensichtlich!", begann sie.

„So?"

„Ja, so", seufzte Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sie wollte unbedingt nach Slytherin wegen ihrem großen Idol und Vorbild."

„Aha! Und wer soll das sein?", fragte Severus kritisch und ging alle berühmten Slytherins im Geiste durch.

„Na, ihr Dad!", rollte Hermine mit den Augen.

„Wegen mir?", Severus riss die Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe.

„Hat Sie etwa sonst noch Väter?", schnaubte Hermine.

„Ich denke nicht!", überlegte Severus langsam.

„Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie außer Dir Verrücktem niemanden hat!", versicherte Hermine Kopfschüttelnd, bevor sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange strich, „Sie möchte natürlich, dass Du stolz auf sie bist und dass Du glücklich bist und gib zu, all das hat sie heute doch auch geschafft!"

„Ich bin so oder so stolz auf sie!", stellte Severus unmissverständlich klar und das stimmte, seine Älteste war eine kluge und wunderbare Hexe.

„Ja, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt und dass das Gleiche für mich ebenfalls gilt", ergänzte die nicht minder stolze Mutter einer sehr gelungenen Hexe.

„Bei Merlin!", raufte sich Severus die Haare und sah seine Frau skeptisch an, „Sie ist aber doch nicht nur in Slytherin wegen mir, oder?"

„Nein", lächelte Hermine und zog ihn wieder nah zu sich heran, „immerhin ist sie sehr clever, geschickt und ehrgeizig, alles Eigenschaften Eures Hauses, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt!", überlegte Severus etwas beruhigt, fügte dann jedoch an, „aber was ist mit ihrem viel zu weichen Herzen und ihren heroischen Ansichten?"

„Jeder Mensch besteht immer aus vielen Facetten, mein Lieber", lachte Hermine und küsste ihn, „genau wie Du, meine Oberschlange!"

„Lenk nicht ab!", grummelte er, erwiderte ihren Kuss aber dennoch.

„Tu ich nicht, ehrlich!", versicherte ihm seine Frau, schränkte dann aber bedauernd ein, „Leider ist Sera nicht so froh und Minerva auch nicht."

„Hm", machte Severus nachdenklich, bevor er ihr fest in die Augen schaute, „Und Du?"

„Ich bin sehr froh", antwortete sie sofort.

„Tatsächlich?", ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Ja, tatsächlich!", seufzte Hermine, „denn mir ist nichts wichtiger, als Dich und die Kinder glücklich zu sehen und Eileen ist heute genau so glücklich wie Du. Hast Du nicht ihre Augen gesehen, als sie den Sprechenden Hut abgelegt hat. Das ist doch alles was zählt!"

„Ja, sie sah durchaus zufrieden aus", stimmte Severus zu, hob dann aber mahnend den Zeigefinger, „Denke aber nur nicht, dass ich Dich nicht durchschaue, Hermine Granger! So leicht wie Du tust ist Dir das nicht gefallen!"

„Nun, vielleicht musste ich mich ein wenig an den Gedanken gewöhnen", gab Hermine zu.

„Gewöhnen…"

„Ja, und das Gute darin sehen."

„So, und was wäre das, aus Deiner gryffindorschen Sicht?", hakte Severus misstrauisch nach.

„Ganz einfach", erklärte ihm seine Frau und funkelte ihn mit leidenschaftlichen Blick an, „meine Tochter wird mit ihrem Mut und ihrem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit Euch Slytherins in den Hintern treten, wenn ihr diese Eigenschaften zufällig mal aus dem Blick verlieren solltet, darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen! Und wenn das nicht etwas sehr Gutes ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht!"

Gut, darüber musste der Herr des Hauses nicht lange nachdenken, bevor er schließlich grinsend zugab, „Nun, das könnte wahrscheinlich stimmen…", und mit einem erneuten Schnipsen wieder für wohlgefüllte Weingläser sorgte, „Auf die cleveren Löwinnen im Kerker von Hogwarts!"

„Und auf die ehrbaren, treusorgenden Schlangen im Kerker von Hogwarts!", erwiderte Hermine und dachte bei sich, dass sie tatsächlich doch wider Erwarten mit diesem Tag, seinem Verlauf und seinen Entscheidungen durchaus zufrieden war. Und wenn sie die Blicke ihres Mannes recht interpretierte, würde sich ihr Gefühl wohl bewahrheiten, welches ihr sagte, das dieser Tag längst noch nicht all seine guten und angenehmen Momente verschenkt hätte.

Da gab es doch nur noch eines zu tun, nämlich das Glas zu erheben, auf einen schönen, erfüllten Abend und auf ein gutes neues Schuljahr! Für Eileen, für Ihren Mann und für alle Grangers und Snapes.

Auf Hogwarts!

Cheers!

So, schon wieder aus und vorbei – aber wie versprochen, im Herbst geht es weiter. Also genießt Ferien, Urlaub und den Sommer im Allgemeinen und freut Euch vielleicht ein wenig auf die neuen Abenteuer unser Kerkersippe…

Es grüßt Euch herzlich und bedankt sich fürs Lesen (auch wenn nicht einmal ein einziger eine Rückmeldung geschrieben hat…)

Eure

Efraimstochter


End file.
